Ouran Dares!
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: I'M BACK! With a whole new story! Which means new show, and new dares! That's all I got for a summary. Sorry. Please R&R! Chapter 11 is FINALLY up!
1. Contest?

_**Chapter One**_

"Rachael! Wake up! It's time for school!"

I woke up to the sound of my mom's voice outside my door.

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

"No! You need to get up or you're going to be late!"

I rolled my eyes. Like I cared if I was late for school. I mean c'mon, its _school!_

"Okay Mom, I'm up," I said, groggily rubbing my eyes.

"Good. Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Okay."

As I heard Mom's footsteps slowly walk away from my door, I ran my hand through my hair. Today's going to be the first day at Ouran Academy, a private school for the rich and beautiful. Only reason I'm going there is because I want to get a good degree and hope, that someday, to become a popular television host.

But honestly? I don't think I have the money to actually start my own show. I would love to, but I am just a regular kid. Nothing like those snobby rich kids who think they're all that and live off their parents money. That's what I hate about rich kids. They think it's _their _money when it's actually their parents'. So stupid.

As I put on my regular Rock and Roll shirt and jeans, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

"Well, this is it. The start of a new and boring day."

When I grabbed my book bag from off my desk, and headed downstairs, I accidentally bumped into my little sister.

"Ow! Watch where you're going Rach!"

"Sorry Sam, I didn't see you there."

"Ah, ah, ah! My name's not Sam, its Takai!"

"What?" I asked.

"From now on, call me Takai!" I stared at her for a long moment. "It means death."

"Of course it does. You're always into that sort of stuff. But, why do you want me to call you that? It's not your real name."

"So? Samantha is so lame! I prefer something cooler!"

I shrugged. "I can understand that. Alright, I'll call you Takai, if you call me Rae."

"Deal," she said, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

"Alright, well, let's go. Don't wanna be 'late for school'," I said, mocking Mom.

Takai giggled as she followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Bye Mom! We're going to school!" I said, grabbing a piece of toast from off the table.

"Don't you need a ride?"

"I have a driver's license remember? I can drive myself to school."

"Okay, okay, fine. I just keep worrying about you on the road all by yourself."

I sighed. "Mom, I'm seventeen years old. I'm perfectly fine on the road just like all the other seventeen year olds are."

"I understand. But I just can't help worrying about my baby girls."

I smiled at her. "You're such a worry wart Mom." I gave her a peck on the cheek, slung my book bag over my shoulder, and waved. "See you when we get home!" I said, sticking the piece of toast in my mouth and heading out the door.

"Be safe!" Mom said.

When Takai and I got in the car, I tossed my stuff in the back seat and took out the directions.

"You don't know where the schools are?"

"No, I haven't been to this school before, remember?"

"Then don't you think Mom should drive us?" Takai asked.

"No. I'm sure we'll be able to find it. Besides, it shouldn't be _too _far from where we live right?"

"Whatever you say," Takai said, rolling her eyes.

I sighed and took a glance at the directions. "Oh okay, it's just down a couple streets. Should only take us about ten minutes to get there."

"Ten minutes? But school starts in five!"

I shook my head. "Not if we go fast." I started the car, backed out of the driveway, and slammed on the gas.

"Whoa!" Takai said, holding onto her seat.

I smiled. "Hang on!"

After about five minutes of crazy driving, we finally arrived at Ouran.

"Phew, we made it." I looked over at Takai and saw her face was blank. "Uh…Takai?"

"That was awesome! Can we do it again?"

I smiled and turned the car off.

"You know where to go from here right?"

"Yeah. Where do you want me to meet you after school?"

"Um…" I looked around for a place both of us could meet up at when I saw a big water fountain in the courtyard. "How about over by that fountain?"

Takai shrugged and got out of the car. "Sounds good to me."

"Alright, so see you after school."

"See ya."

As I got out of the car and locked the doors, the bell rang indicating that I was late for class.

"Dang it!" I quickly ran inside and looked around for my class. Not knowing where to go, I sighed. "I'm lost. Stupid school's too big."

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost?"

I turned around and saw a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed boy wearing a blue jacket and black slacks.

"Um, kinda. I'm trying to find class…uh…2-A?"

The blonde boy gasped. "Splendid! That's my class! Right this way ma'am." He took my hand and pulled me in the direction to his class. "Here we are! Class 2-A!"

I pulled my hand away from the boy's. "Thanks."

"I'm Suoh by the way, Tamaki Suoh." He stuck his hand out and waited for me to take it and shake it.

But I didn't. I just stared at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Are you trying to be a gentleman?"

He stared at me in question. "W-Well, yeah. I mean, that's how the boys at Ouran should act, especially if they're in the Host Club."

"Host Club?"

"A club where the handsomest boys entertain ladies, such as yourself, with way too much time on their hands."

"And their job is to sway the girls, am I correct?" I asked.

"Kind of yes. We entertain them with whatever it is they want to see."

"Of course, that's how all you rich boys act."

"What do you mean?"

"You only being nice to them because you have money and you want them to think you're all that. But you're not. You guys are just rich and don't care about the women at all. It's all a big joke to you."

His jaw dropped. "T-T-That is not true!"

"Yeah it is, I see it all the time in movies. And I know it's the same way in the real world. Rich kids just want money, not love."

Tamaki's jaw dropped even more, and then he went into a corner and started sobbing.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Um…emotional much?"

From behind me I heard laughing which made me turn around.

"Typical sempai, trying to sway the new girl and gets rejected," a red headed boy said.

"Yeah, he does that every time," an identical being said.

"Twins," I mumbled.

"So, you're new here huh?" the first one said, putting his arm on my left shoulder.

"What's your name?" the other one asked, doing the same to my right.

"Rae. Rae Nakamura."

"Well Rae, it's nice to meet you. We're the Hitachiin brothers!" they said with a smile.

"So, we have a new student do we?" a dark haired boy with glasses asked, coming out from the 2-A room.

"Yay! New student!" a small, blonde haired boy said.

I sighed. Why are these guys getting so excited over a new student? It's really annoying.

"Can I just get to class now?" I said, trying not to be too rude.

"Sorry, go right on ahead," the dark haired boy said, showing me the way into the classroom.

I rolled my eyes. Those boys must be in that Host Club thing that Tamaki guy was talking about, considering how polite they're trying to be. But it doesn't matter, I can see right through their façade.

I walked into the classroom and looked around for an empty seat.

"Here Rae! Sit by me!" Tamaki said cheerfully.

I sighed. "Like I have no other choice."

As I took my seat next to Tamaki, the class representative walked in.

"Alright everyone," he said, "I got an important announcement! Sometime next week there will be a contest for anyone interested in becoming a TV host."

When I heard those words, I looked up at the class representative with anxious eyes.

"I'll pass out a flyer to everyone. If any of you are interested and are looking to entering the contest, I wish you good luck."

He went down every row of desks and placed a flyer on each one. I took mine in my hands and examined it.

'_Want to become a famous TV host? Wanna hold your own game show? Well sign up today and follow the instructions to win!'_

I looked towards the bottom of the flyer to see the instructions.

'_In order to qualify for this contest and possibly win, you must write an essay on why you want to win this contest, what kind of show you would host, and why you think you should win. Deadline for this essay is December 30__th__, 2010. Best of luck to you all!'_

I put the flyer down on my desk and stared at it in shock.

I think I found my ticket to my dream.

* * *

This chapter was so long! I hated it! *sighs* But, like I always say, the first chapters are normally boring and they usually get better afterwards. Well, the next chapter will be more interesting than this one! And then, possibly the third chapter, will have your dares! ^_^ If you review that is. I can't do this story without reviews. But, that won't be till the third chapter. So please stay tuned! Love you all!


	2. The Show

_**Chapter Two**_

"So, you're thinking of becoming a famous television host?"

"That sounds interesting."

It was the middle of lunch, and the twins (names Hikaru and Kaoru) came to sit by me…along with everyone else in the Host Club.

"Yeah, I plan on having a game show of my own," I said, studying the flyer.

"Sounds like fun!" Tamaki chirped in. "I wish you the best of luck on your essay Rae!"

I smiled. "Thanks, and if I win, you can look forward to being on my show!"

His eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You hear that guys? Rae's gonna put me in her show!"

"Yeah, but only if she _wins _sempai!" the eldest twin said.

"We may not even know if Rae's going to win this contest. But if she does…" the younger one added.

"Can we be in your show too?" the twins said together.

I blinked in surprise. "Um…sure?"

"Hooray!"

"What's everyone 'hooraying' about?" the dark haired boy, better known as Kyoya, said.

"Rae's going to put us in her show when she wins!" Tamaki cheered.

"_If _I win!" I said, aggravated. Jeesh, why is everyone getting so excited about this? They don't even know what kind of game show I want to hold.

"This sounds interesting," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "Would it be possible for me to take part in this little game show of yours Rae?"

"Fine! I don't care! Yes, _all _of you guys that are in the stupid Host Club can be in my show! Just stop bugging me about it!"

Everyone cheered, and that's when I decided to grab my stuff and leave.

"Where you going?" Tamaki asked.

"To class, I want to start my essay."

"Well have fun Rae-chan!" the little boy, Honey-sempai, said.

"Good luck!" the twins cheered.

I rolled my eyes and continued to the classroom. Boy was this going to be one hell of a show if I won.

When I entered the empty classroom, I sat at my desk, pulled out a blank piece of paper and started thinking.

"Okay…so I want to do a game show but…what _kind _of game show?"

I tapped my pencil against my head as nothing came to my mind.

"Ugh…this is hopeless. And here I thought I'd be able to make a good television host. Guess I was wrong…"

"Don't give up. I know you can do it."

I turned around to see a short, brown haired girl standing in the doorway of my classroom.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I know you don't know me, but I know exactly what you're trying to do. You're trying to follow your dream am I correct?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right."

She nodded. "I'm doing the same thing. See, I'm not really an all rich girl, like the girls at this school. I'm just a regular person with regular money like you."

I sighed in relief. "So you're saying you're not one of those snobby rich kids right?"

"Correct."

"Oh thank god. I can't tell you how annoyed I am of them."

She shrugged. "You'll get used to it. I got used to Tamaki-sempai and his change of moods."

"Tamaki-sempai?" I sighed. "You know him?"

"Yeah, but he's not as bad as you think. Sure he can be annoying sometimes, but he's just trying to be nice."

"Yeah well…maybe _too _nice."

She smiled. "Just remember, don't give up on your dream. Look deep inside and you'll find the answers you're looking for."

I smiled back. "Thanks Haruhi."

"No problem. Well, I'll let you get to your essay. Good luck."

"Thanks."

As she started to walk out of the room, I asked, "Hey, Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this isn't any of my business but…why are you in a boy's uniform?"

She looked down at her blue jacket and black slacks. "Oh, this? I'm supposed to be a guy at this school."

"Why?"

"Because Tamaki-sempai and the rest of the people in the Host Club first thought I was a boy."

"Oh…that's nice."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it now."

"That's good."

"Well, see ya!"

"Bye!" I waved.

When she finally left the room, I looked back down at my blank piece of paper and began to write what was on my mind.

"I wanna hold my own TV show because…"

_~ One week later ~_

"Rae-chan! Rae-chan! Did you turn your essay in yet?" Honey-sempai asked me.

"That I did."

"Well? Tell us what happened! Did you get the prize?"

"I don't know yet. We won't find out till later today."

Everyone sighed.

"Man, is today over yet?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, we wanna know if Rae won the prize!" Kaoru said.

"You guys are really excited about this. You sure you wanna be on my show if I win?"

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Okay…suit yourselves," I giggled.

They all looked at me in question as the Chairman walked over to me.

"Hello, you're Rae Nakamura?"

"Y-Yes sir."

He took my hand and shook it. "Congratulations Rae, you've won!"

I stared at him in shock. "I-I did?"

"Yes ma'am! You've won the contest! All the judges loved your essay and they wanted to help you out with your dream."

"I-I don't know what to say. T-Thank you sir!"

"No need to thank me. I just look forward to seeing your TV show! I already brought in the camera people and everything so, no need to worry about any of that."

"Thank you sir, it's greatly appreciated!" I said.

"Everything is all ready for you in the abandoned ballet room. Head over there as soon as possible and we can air your show whenever you're ready."

"Thank you very much," I smiled.

The Chairman waved and left the room as the hosts came over to me and hugged me.

"Oh Rae! I'm so happy for you! You won!" Tamaki said.

"Hooray for Rae-chan!" Honey-sempai said.

"Yay! You won!" the twins cheered.

I smiled. "Yeah, guess I did."

"So, should we head over to the old ballet room then?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure, let's go."

As we made our way to the abandoned ballet room, we saw a lot of cameramen, makeup artists, and such roaming the halls.

"Wow, I never knew it was going to be this big of a thing!"

"Well of course. Ouran's a private school for the rich kids," Kyoya said.

"I know that," I said. "But still. I'm surprised."

When we finally made it inside the ballet room, we saw the whole room set up the way I hoped it would. There were cameras everywhere, lounge chairs, tables, mirrors, everything that could make a TV show look professional.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

"No kidding! It's all fancy!" Hikaru said.

"And we like fancy," Kaoru said.

I smiled. "So do I."

"Hey Rae-chan? What kind of show is this? The sign says 'Ouran Dares', so I'm kind of confused," Honey-sempai said, looking at the sign.

"This is a show where the contestants get to do dares that our viewers send in."

"Ah! So it's like the commoner's game of Truth or Dare right?" Tamaki asked.

"Kind of, only there are no Truth questions at all. Only dares!"

"…I don't think I'm going to like this show," Tamaki said.

I smiled. "Too bad, you wanted to be on the show, now you can't leave!"

"We're live in 30 seconds miss Nakamura," the cameraman said.

"Perfect. Everyone get in your places!"

The hosts looked at each other in confusion and then rushed onto the stage, just as the cameraman shouted, "We're live in three, two, one!"

When I saw the red light on the camera, I knew it was time for me to begin.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Ouran Dares! The game show where our lucky contestants have to do the dares that _you _send in!"

"I'm not liking this…" Tamaki mumbled to Kyoya.

"Let's start off with some introductions! First off, I'm your host Rae Nakamura!" I said, waving. "And now over here to my left are our lucky contestants! Tamaki Suoh!"

The camera zoomed into his face.

"Um…h-hello."

Then the camera kept going to each and every host.

"Kyoya Ohtori!"

He didn't say anything. He just waved.

"Um…Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Hello world! We're the Hitachiin twins!" they waved cheerfully.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka!"

Honey-sempai giggled and waved at the camera. "Hi people!"

"Takashi Morinozuka."

The tall, short haired boy stared at the camera. "Hi."

"And last but not least, Haruhi Fujioka!"

When the camera zoomed over to Haruhi, she smiled and waved. "Hello."

"Well, now that you all know our contestants, it's now _your _turn to send in your dares for these people! It can be anything you want them to do! Anything at all!"

"What if it's-" Tamaki began.

"So if you want to see the hosts get humiliated please send in your lovely dares! I'm Rae Nakamura, and I'll see you next time on Ouran Dares! Bye!"

"And we're clear!" the cameraman said.

"Phew, that was nerve wrecking."

"What is the meaning of this?" Tamaki yelled. "I didn't sign up for this!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. You said you wanted to be on my show." I shrugged. "And you got on."

His jaw dropped. "But this isn't what I had in mind!"

"Well, too bad!"

"Oh c'mon sempai, you won't know it's bad until you try it," Haruhi said.

"But she said we could get humiliated!"

"Only if the people _want _that," she said.

"…I don't know…"

"Sounds like fun! I hope someone dares me to have cake!" Honey-sempai said happily.

"Maybe, we'll never know until tomorrow," I said.

"Well, we should all head home. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day for all of us," Kyoya said.

I nodded. "Good idea. Well, see you tomorrow everyone!"

"See ya!" they called.

When the hosts left the room, I was left there with my happy thoughts.

This…is going to be great!

* * *

Finally! The boring chapters are over! Now you guys can submit dares! ^_^ Yay! I can't wait to see what you guys come up with! Well, I look forward to all your reviews! Love ya'll!


	3. Round One

_**Chapter Three**_

It was the next morning and I woke up to my sister screaming.

"Rae! Look at this! Look. At. _This!_"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "What is it Takai?"

"Look at this!" she pointed to herself. "Look, at this _disgusting _thing I have to wear to school!"

I got up in the bed and looked at her. She was wearing the brown, middle school uniform with her hair in a ponytail.

"Aw! I think you look so cute!"

She tore the ponytail out of her hair. "No! This is an outrage! I can't go to school looking like _this!_"

"Oh c'mon Takai, it's not so bad. You only have to wear that outfit for a couple hours."

"Yeah, but hours always seem like eternity at school!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a drama queen. Wait…where did you get your uniform?"

"Downstairs. The school dropped them off for us."

"…They didn't even bother to ask for our sizes?"

Takai shrugged. "Apparently Mom gave the Chairman our sizes and he said he'd drop it off for us. I don't understand it either."

I sighed. "Well, I guess that means I better go downstairs and see what mine looks like."

I pulled the bed sheets off of me, got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Oh, good morning Rachael!" Mom said.

I yawned. "Morning."

"Look at your beautiful uniform! It just came in this morning!"

She dug through a box, and pulled out long, yellow dress with a red bow around the neck.

"Ta-dah!"

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but choke on my own saliva. The thing was so freakin' ugly! I could _never _wear that! And what made it worse, was the fact that it was yellow! Ick!

"Oh god no! No way! No!"

"Man, that ugly dress makes my uniform look pretty!" Takai said.

"Shut up Takai! You're not helping!"

"Oh c'mon Rachael, don't be such a hater! I think it's cute!"

"Mom, anything that is yellow would look hideous on me! And yellow on that dress would _definitely _look hideous on me!"

"Just give the dress a try," she said, holding it out to me.

"No!"

"Rachael…"

"No!"

Mom sighed. "Fine, you leave me no choice. Looks like I'm gonna have to dress you."

"What? No!"

"Then put the dress on!"

"Ugh!" I snatched the dress from out of Mom's hands and went upstairs to change.

Few minutes later, I came down the stairs in the disgusting piece of material.

"Oh my! So beautiful!" my mother cried.

Takai snickered and I shot a glare in her direction. "Watch it missy!"

"Now, now girls. There's no need to fight. You both look beautiful."

"But I look more beautiful in my uniform that that yellow piece of garbage!"

"Watch yourself Takai!"

"Girls stop fighting! It's time for you two to get to school!"

We groaned.

"Now hurry up! Don't wanna be late."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my book bag and walked out the door – not caring about breakfast.

"This is just great," I said.

"What? That we have to wear girly uniforms?"

"Well, yeah but, the fact that I have to wear this in front of the Host Club!"

Takai quirked an eyebrow. "What's the Host Club?"

"It's a club where the handsome boys entertain ladies. I don't quite understand it either but, that's what they do."

"O…kay…"

"Yeah, and the fact that I have to wear this in front of them will be embarrassing!"

"Hehe, I'll say," Takai laughed.

I sneered at her. "Just get in the car."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said, getting into the passenger seat.

I got into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off to Ouran.

About a couple minutes later, after Takai went over to the middle school, I walked inside the high school and saw a bunch of students staring at me.

"Oh god, this isn't good," I mumbled to myself.

As I started walking to my class, I could hear a bunch of boys whispering to one another.

"Look at the new girl!"

"Yeah, what a total cutie!"

My face turned bright red, and I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from them calling me a "cutie". How can anyone think someone's a cutie in _this_? Ugh, I felt so awful.

I quickly walked into my classroom and closed the door behind me, to find Tamaki sitting at his desk. When he saw me, his jaw dropped.

"Rae! You look amazing!"

"Oh god no…"

"Look at you! You look so adorable!" he said, running over to me.

"Tamaki, this outfit looks ridiculous on me. There's no way I could look adorable."

"Of course you do princess!"

My right eye twitched. "What…did you just call me?"

"…Um…princess?"

Before Tamaki could back away, I grabbed his arm and flipped him so he fell on his back on the floor.

"W-What the-?"

"_No one_ calls me princess!" My eyes turned a dark red as my anger flared up.

Tamaki shivered in fear. "Mama!"

"Now, now Rae, let's save the violence for later. Don't want our king to be scarred for life," Kyoya said from his desk.

My eyes turned back to their original mocha color and I released Tamaki's arm. "Fine, whatever."

Tamaki scampered over back to his desk and whimpered like an abused puppy. "Kyoya! Rae was being mean to me!"

"And you think I care?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki's eyes watered and he went over to a corner and started growing mushrooms.

"…Um…"

"Don't mind him, he does that every time someone hurts his feelings," Kyoya informed me.

"Ah," I said.

"So, are you ready for your show today?" he asked.

"Yeah. But you really shouldn't be asking me that. You're the ones who get the dares."

He shrugged. "That may be true but, you never know what you get until you try it out first right?"

"Right…"

He smiled and went back to his seat when the bell rang. For some odd reason, his smile started to scare the bejeezus out of me.

After a long day of sitting at the desk doing English work all day, the bell finally rang.

"Finally! The day's over!" I said, stretching.

"What? Too much work hurt your head?" Kyoya asked.

"No, I just hate school. I'd rather get on with my show."

"Well, the school day's over so, I think it's time for your show to start airing now am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yup! Which means we gotta head over to the set." I stood up, grabbed my book bag, and looked over at Tamaki. "Hey, you comin'?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…sure."

"Oh c'mon Tamaki, quit being such a downer. Maybe you'll get good dares!"

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Psh, I don't know."

His eyes started to water again and he went back to his corner to grow mushrooms again.

"Oh c'mon Tamaki! Enough of that! Let's go!" I grabbed onto his arm and dragged him towards the abandoned ballet room, where all the other hosts were waiting.

When everybody saw me, their eyes sparkled.

"Oh wow Rae-chan! You look so pretty!" Honey-sempai complimented.

"That dress fits you perfectly!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah!" Kaoru said.

I looked down at myself and realized I was still in the dress. "I forgot I was wearing this dress," I mumbled.

"What? You don't like it?" Hikaru asked.

"No, I don't. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go change." I walked over to the changing room and saw a bag that held some spare clothes. I dug through it and found a red T-shirt and jeans. "Perfect," I said, as I changed from the ugly uniform into the more suitable pieces of clothing. When I was done changing, I went back out onto the set. "Alright, now I'm better."

"Aw, but you were so cute in that uniform!" the twins said.

I glared at them. "Watch it! Or you're in for a world of hurt!"

The twins' eyes widened in fear, and they gulped.

"Now, why don't we start the show?" I smiled, suddenly having a change in attitude.

"Um…sure," they said.

I looked at the cameraman. "Ready?"

He nodded. "We're live in three, two, one!"

The red light on the camera came on, and that's when I smiled.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to our show! I'm your host Rae Nakamura, and this is Ouran Dares!"

The hosts looked at each other, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Now, you all remember last episode where I said that our hosts were going to do the dares you sent in? Well, today that's what they're going to do! Thanks to all you fans!" I went over to a box that had a list of dares for everyone.

"Hey, what are those?" Tamaki asked.

"These are your dares. They were sent in by the fans."

"Oh…"

"Now, let's begin the show shall we?" I looked at the list of dares and smiled. "First up is Haruhi!"

The camera shot over at Haruhi, and she sighed.

"Yes?"

I looked at the list and read off her dare. "Your dare is from Navi-at-Heart, and it says that you have to slap any host of your choice."

Haruhi looked at me, and then glanced over at the hosts. "Oh really?" She looked over at Tamaki and smirked.

"Uh…H-Haruhi? What are you doing?"

Haruhi walked over to Tamaki. "Oh c'mon sempai, it won't hurt a bit."

"H-Haruhi, stay away! You don't wanna hurt your daddy's face do you?"

"Actually, I do," she said, as she slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow!" Tamaki cried, rubbing the red spot on his cheek.

I couldn't help myself from laughing, and grabbed my stomach to try and stop. "Oh man, that was awesome! Great job Haruhi."

"Thanks," she said.

"Phew, okay. Next up, the twins!"

"Yay!" they cheered. "Give us an easy one like Haruhi!"

"Your dare is from penguin070594, and it says that you two have to dress up in gothic Lolita clothing!"

The twins looked at each other. "Eh?"

"That's what it says! Now get changing!"

They sighed and went into the changing room.

"Hehe, this ought to be good," I said, smiling.

A couple moments later, the twins walked out wearing matching black shirts and skirt, along with black combat boots.

I snickered.

"Hikaru! This is humiliating!" Kaoru whined.

"Oh c'mon Kaoru, don't be such a wimp." Hikaru grabbed his brother from around the waist and pulled him close. "You look rather beautiful in that Lolita outfit."

The younger twin blushed. "Hikaru! Not here!"

The older brother grinned, and for some reason, I couldn't help but blush.

I cleared my throat. "O-Okay! Enough you two, break it up!"

They glared at me and let go of one another. "Fine."

"Okay, now let's move onto Kyoya's dare."

The raven haired boy smiled. "Alright, what is my dare?"

"Your dare is from LURVEuALL, and it says that you have to have a day devoted to cross-dressing and makeup."

"Hmm…sounds interesting."

"Have Tamaki do everyone's makeup, and the twins to pick out everyone's clothes," I continued.

"Alright, Tamaki! Do everyone's makeup! Hikaru, Kaoru? Have everyone in dresses and Haruhi in a tux."

"'Kay!" the twins said.

"B-But Kyoya! I can't do makeup!" Tamaki whined.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Tamaki?" the dark lord grinned.

"Waah!" Tamaki ran into the dressing room and grabbed all the makeup he could find. "Okay, okay! H-Here everyone! Let daddy do your makeup!"

As everyone followed Tamaki to get their makeup done, the twins came back with fancy dresses and a nice tux for Haruhi.

"Here ya go everyone!" Hikaru said.

"Our mother's latest designs for you to wear!" Kaoru said.

"Oh, so your mother's a fashion designer?" I asked.

They nodded. "Yup! And we help make them!"

"I see."

"Done!" Tamaki said.

"Alright everyone! Let's see your makeup!"

One by one, the hosts came out of the dressing room, and my jaw dropped. Their makeup was smeared all over their face. It looked so ridiculous, I started laughing again.

"Oh…how…beautiful you guys look…hahahahaha!"

"Takashi? Do I really look pretty?" Honey-sempai looked up at the taller boy.

"Hm," was all he said.

"Okay, now go back, and change into the clothes the twins laid out for you," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Oooh, this dress looks so pretty!" Honey-sempai said, holding the dress up to his chest.

"Alright you guys, hurry up and change so we can move on!"

The hosts nodded, went back into the changing room, and not long after, came back dressed in their clothes.

"Aw! You guys look so adorable!" I said.

"Teehee! I look like a princess!" Honey-sempai said, twirling in his pink dress.

"Kaoru! You look so adorable in that dress!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru stop that! You're in a dress too!"

"But I don't look as cute as you!" he smiled.

Kaoru gulped as a blush appeared on his face.

"This tux doesn't even look all that bad," Haruhi said, examining herself in a nearby mirror.

I smiled. "Yay! Everyone's happy! Well, everyone except Tamaki…"

Tamaki sniveled. "Mommy…why did _I _have to be in a dress?"

"Because I said so Tamaki."

"But why?"

"Because I hate you."

Tamaki gasped. "Kyoya you're mean!"

Kyoya shrugged and ignored the crying blonde.

"Okay guys, let's move on. Next is Honey-sempai!"

"Yay!" the boy Lolita cheered.

"Honey-sempai, your dare is from Person-with-a-Keyboard, and it says that you have to eat…" I went over to the fridge and pulled out a cake. "This cake!"

Honey-sempai's eyes lit up. "Cake! What flavor is it?"

I smirked. "Broccoli and wax-bean flavor!"

Honey-sempai's smile died down into a frown. "W-Wha?"

"You heard me!" I said. "You have to eat this broccoli and wax-bean flavored cake!"

He shook his head frantically. "No! I-I won't!"

"Fine, then I guess I'll move onto the next dare."

"You mean…sempai didn't have to do his dare?" Tamaki asked. "That's not fair!"

"Shut it Tamaki! You didn't even get your dare yet!" Tamaki started to say something, but I interrupted him. "Next is Mori-sempai!"

"Hm," he said.

"Your dare is from pres1111, and it says that you have to force a cake down Honey-sempai's throat!" I glanced over at the broccoli and wax-bean cake. "And I already have the cake in mind for you."

"No!" Honey-sempai cried. "Don't do this to me Takashi! I-I'll get sick! I can't eat that kind of cake! I only eat sweet cakes!"

Mori-sempai patted Honey-sempai's head and smiled softly. "I'm sorry Mitsukuni."

He took the cake from me and went over to the boy Lolita, whose eyes started to fill with tears.

"T-Takashi…"

"I'm sorry Mitsukuni," he repeated.

As the small boy swallowed hard and took in a deep breath, Mori-sempai shoved the cake into Honey-sempai's mouth.

"Bleh!" Honey-sempai said. "Nasty! Wah!"

"Aw, poor Honey-sempai…oh well! Onto the last dare! Tamaki! You're up!"

"'K-Kay…" he said.

"Quit being such a baby and get over here!"

He slid over to me by an inch. Irritated, I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "Okay, are you ready?"

"No…"

"Great! Now your dare is from T'Vis, and it says that you _and _Kyoya have to dress up in the girl clothes that Haruhi and the twins pick out for you!"

"What?"

"Why do I have to be in this too?" Kyoya said.

"Because that's what the dare said."

"Yay! More dressing up!" the twins said.

"Looks like I have to help," Haruhi said.

"Well you three, get them changing!"

The twins smirked, pulled out pink dresses and started undressing and dressing Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop that!" Tamaki yelled.

"No!"

"Come here sempai, let me do your hair," Haruhi said, starting to brush Kyoya's hair, and putting pink bows in it.

"Alright you two, say cheese!" the twins said, pulling out a camera and taking a picture of the two.

"Hey! What's the picture for?" Tamaki said.

"It's part of the dare," Hikaru said.

"We have to take a picture and post it on the internet!" Kaoru finished.

"What? You didn't read that off the card!"

I shrugged. "I don't have to read _everything _off the card."

"Why you little-"

"Look! A bunch of people commented already on the photo!" the twins said.

"What?"

"Hehe, they said that you look funny sempai."

"What?"

I started giggling. "This is just too great."

"Mommy! Save me!" Tamaki cried.

"Why? I like seeing you in pain," Kyoya said.

Tamaki sniveled and ran off the set.

"Sempai! You made him cry!" Haruhi said.

He shrugged. "He'll get over it."

"Alright everyone! That's it for our show today! Thanks a lot for those of you that submitted dares! They were awesome! Don't forget to submit your dares for some more exciting fun! Until then, see ya!"

"And, we're clear!" the cameraman said. "Good job Rae!"

"Alright everyone, that's a wrap!"

The twins whined. "Aw, but we were having so much fun!"

"I know you were, but tomorrow you'll have some more fun, 'kay?"

"'Kay!" they smiled.

"Alright everyone, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

I turned off the studio lights and followed everyone out.

Man, I love this show!

* * *

Holy jeez this is a long chapter! Hehe, but I guess it's worth it with your guys' dares in here huh? Well, hope you liked chapter three! Please review!


	4. Round Two

_**Chapter Four**_

_Knock knock knock_

"Rachael! Come downstairs! I have a surprise for you!"

I groaned at the sound of my mother's yelling. "Can't it wait? I'm tired…"

"No! You need to get up and get ready for school anyhow!"

I groaned again and mumbled under my breath. "School bites…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Mom! I'm getting up!"

"Good, now hurry! I think you'll like your surprise."

I rolled my eyes and threw the covers off my body. "What surprise could she possibly have for me?"

I got out of bed, changed out of my pajamas and into my uniform, and fixed myself up.

"Alright, let's go see what Mom has for me."

I grabbed my book bag from off my desk and walked downstairs. "Alright Mom, what is that you wanted to show-"

"Rae!"

Suddenly, something ran into me from far away, and I soon found myself lying flat on my back.

"What the…Pen?"

"Hiya Rae! It's been a while hasn't it?"

Pen was my old childhood friend who went to elementary school with me. He was my best friend for years. Of course, that all changed when he moved during our middle school years. And, since we didn't have cell phones at the time, we weren't able to exchange numbers or keep in touch. Ever since then, I thought I'd never see him again.

Guess I was wrong.

"Pen, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi! When I heard you were in town I thought I'd surprise you by dropping by."

"Wait, in town? Where are you living?"

"A couple blocks away."

I blinked a couple times. How could I not know that? Oh…wait…I didn't have his number…that made sense.

"So, where you going to school?" he asked me.

I looked down at my uniform and then back up to him. "Ouran Academy."

"That fancy school that all the rich kids go to?"

I nodded.

"Dude! How'd you get into a school like that?"

"No idea. I'm just going so I can get a degree to become a famous television host."

"Oh yeah! You're holding that Ouran Dares show! I watched it last night!"

I stared at him for a bit. "You…did?"

"Yeah! I love your show! I'm also the one who sent in the dare for the twins!"

My jaw dropped as I remember reading his dare. "That was _you_? Oh man, I _loved _that dare!"

"I knew you would," he smiled. "You needed some entertainment for the show, so I thought a dare like that would be really entertaining."

I laughed. "It was."

"Alright you two, time to get to school!" Mom said.

"Oh…right," I groaned.

"Hey Rae, mind if I come with you to school today? I don't feel like going to my school."

"What? But you need to get to your school! You'll be counted absent and miss your work!"

"So? You think I care?"

I giggled. "No, I know you don't."

"Exactly. So c'mon, let's go!"

"Alright." I looked up toward the stairs. "Takai! Let's go! We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Takai said, as she stomped down the stairs.

"Hey, you okay?"

"No, I'm tired of going to school!"

"Aren't we all?" I said. I grabbed my coat from off the coat rack and put it on. "C'mon, let's get going."

The two of them nodded and followed me out to the car.

"You know you're gonna be bored while I'm in my classes, right?" I asked Pen.

"No I won't! I'll just follow you!"

"But what about my teachers?"

"I'll just say I'm a new student."

I smiled. "You always make up excuses to get what you want."

"Yup!"

"Alrighty then, whatever works."

"So, why don't you tell me what you've been up to these past few years?"

I sighed. "Well…let's see…"

As we drove to Ouran Academy, I told Pen about everything that's happened. About getting into Ouran, missing him a lot, and starting my career by hosting my Ouran Dares show.

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy."

"Yeah, but the show's been fun. Especially since I get to pick on the snobby rich kids."

That made him laugh. "Like that Tamaki guy?"

"_Especially _that Tamaki guy."

"What'd he do? When you gave him his dare you looked like you had a hateful look in your eye."

My right eye twitched. "He called me princess."

"Oh…that's not good."

"Yeah."

"What'd you do after he called you that?"

"Flip him on his back."

"Ha! That's great!" he laughed.

We soon pulled up into the Ouran parking lot, and all three of us got out of the car.

"Well, I'm off," Takai said, flinging her book bag over her shoulder and walking to her classes.

"Alright, see you later!"

"So, where you heading?" Pen asked.

"Class 2-A."

"Then lead the way!" he said.

I smiled and headed toward the entrance of the high school. Pen was looking around at the school with his jaw dropped. "It's so huge!"

"I know."

"You ever get lost?"

I shook my head. "It's not as hard as you think it'd be."

"I'd probably get lost the first chance I got…good thing I'm following you!"

I laughed. "Just stay with me and you'll be fine."

He nodded and followed me to class 2-A, where Tamaki and Kyoya were waiting patiently at their desks.

"Ah! Rae's here!" Tamaki cheered.

"What took you so long?" Kyoya asked.

"Its morning…what do you expect? Me to be rushing to get to school?"

He shrugged. "Possibly."

I sneered and took my seat while Tamaki stared at Pen. "And, who is this?"

"I'm Pen Adachi! Rae's best friend!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you Pen, I'm Tamaki Suoh!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard. I also heard you called Rae princess."

"…" Tamaki looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…I did."

"That was a big mistake you know."

"I know," Tamaki said, looking down. "I didn't know she'd get mad like that though!"

"Well now you know." He looked over at me. "Where should I sit?"

"Um…just pull a desk over or something."

He nodded, pulled a desk over by me, and glared at Tamaki. "I'm watching you Mr. Suoh."

Tamaki's eyes widened in fear, and I couldn't help but giggle.

It was nice to have Pen here with me; he could protect me from Tamaki whenever he tried to woe me.

I could tell today was actually going to be a good day.

* * *

"Alright, we're here," I said, standing in front of the abandoned ballet room doors.

"Oh, so this is where you hold your show?"

I nodded. "For the time being anyway. I'm hoping that later in the future I have a bigger set."

"Well then, let's get going! Don't wanna keep your contestants waiting!" Pen said, pushing the doors open and walking inside.

When I followed him in, I was welcomed with a big hug from a Lolita boy.

"Rae-chan!" Honey-sempai said.

"Whoa! Hey Honey-sempai!"

"You made it!"

"Why wouldn't I? It is my show after all."

"I know, but I'm excited for the show today!" he cheered.

I smiled. "Because you're looking forward to getting cake."

"Yeah! I hope someone dares me to eat a giant cake! One with lots of strawberries!"

"Well, we'll have to wait and see now won't we?"

He giggled. "Okay!"

"Pen! There you are!" I heard Hikaru say from behind me.

Pen waved at the red haired boy. "Hey Hikaru."

"Wait," I said, stepping into their conversation. "Pen, you actually _know _Hikaru?"

"Know him? Ha! We've been friends since way back in the day."

I stared at him in confusion. "Friends? Since when? I've practically known you since elementary! And I sure as heck don't remember Hikaru being in our elementary school!"

"Relax Rae, remember I transferred into your elementary class from somewhere else?"

"Yeah," I said, still confused.

"Well, Hikaru and I were friends before then."

"O…kay…"

"Yeah, and we we're also together," Hikaru said, wrapping an arm around Pen's waist.

My eyes widened as I realized what he meant by "together". "You guys are dating?"

They both nodded.

"Why did you tell me, Pen?"

He looked down. "I don't know. I guess I was afraid of what you'd say if I was dating a rich kid."

I shook my head and smiled. "Why would you be afraid? I think it's cute."

That made him smile. "Really?" I nodded. "Thanks Rae."

"No problem Pen."

"Uh…Rae? The show's about to start in two minutes," the cameraman said.

"Oh shoot! Everyone, get in your places! Pen! Come stand over by me!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! Hurry!"

As the hosts scrambled to get to their places, Pen took his spot beside me, and the cameraman started counting down.

"Alright, we're live in three…two…one!"

"Hi everyone! Welcome back to our show! I'm Rae Nakamura, and this is Ouran Dares!"

Pen clapped and the hosts glared at him. Well…all of them except for Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Now, before we begin with round two of our dares, I'd like to introduce a co-host of mine!"

Pen went wide eyed and looked at me. "Are…are you talking about me?"

I nodded. "Yup! Everyone, please welcome my best friend, Pen Adachi!"

All the hosts clapped as Pen waved into the camera.

"Alright Pen, you've seen this show before, and you know how this goes. So you're going to help me give out the hosts' dares today!" I said, handing him some of the dares that were in my hand.

"Awesome!" Pen said. "This is going to be so much fun!"

I smiled. "I know it is. And so, with that being said, let's begin round two!" I looked over at the contestants. "First up today is Honey-sempai!"

"Yay!" he cheered.

I looked down at my list of dares. "Your dare is from LURVEuALL, and it says that you have to eat a Velvet Red cake!"

His face lit up. "Hooray! I _knew _I'd be getting cake today!"

I went to the back of the set, and came back with a Red Velvet cake in my hands. "Here you go sempai! Enjoy!"

"Yay!" He took the cake from me and went over to a separate table to eat his cake.

"I hope we get easy dares like that," I heard Tamaki mutter.

"Alright Pen! Who's up next?"

Pen looked down at the list I gave him. "Hm…Mori-sempai!"

He looked over at Pen.

"Your dare is from Cinder570! It says you have to feed Honey-sempai the cake he's eating!"

Mori-sempai looked over at the table where Honey-sempai was sitting, and nodded. "Alright." He walked over to Honey-sempai, sat down in an empty chair across from him, and started feeding him the cake.

"For some reason…this looks really cute," I said.

Pen nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty then! While those two are busy, let's move onto the next dare! Tamaki, you're up!"

He looked over at me, took in a deep breath, and let it out. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Your dare is from xXxBlondie-ChiixXx, and it says that you have to tell Haruhi you hate her!"

His eyes suddenly started filling with tears. "W-What?"

"You heard me!"

He looked over at Haruhi, who was patiently waiting her turn by sitting in her chair.

"B-But…I can't!"

"Yes you can! All you have to do is say the words! I. Hate. You. Haruhi. That's it!"

"But that's too hard for a daddy to say that to their daughter!"

I quirked a brow. "I still don't get why you call her your daughter…"

"…"

"See? You can't even come up with a reason! So it'll be easy for you to do it!"

"But I can't!"

"Do it! Or…you'll never see Haruhi again!"

He gasped and looked over at Haruhi. "Fine! I'll do it! But only because you're threatening to take Haruhi away from me!"

"Good." Then I mumbled, "Not that I'd actually take her away from anyone…"

Tamaki got up from his chair and walked over to Haruhi.

"Oh…hello sempai," she said.

He took in a deep breath and looked down. "Haruhi…I hate you…"

She stared at him. "I'm sorry?"

"I hate you!" he screamed, and then bolted right out the door – leaving Haruhi confused.

"Wow…he looked really upset," Hikaru said.

"Poor Tama-chan," Honey-sempai said, with a mouthful of cake.

While everyone was feeling sympathetic for Tamaki, Pen and I were holding our stomach to try and control our laughing.

"Oh man, did you see his face?" Pen said.

"Yeah! That was too funny! Hahahahahaha!"

Haruhi sighed. "Can you two just move along with the dares?"

"Okay, okay, fine. Who's up next Pen?"

"Kyoya! Your dare is from caithzadz."

"Alright," Kyoya said. "Let's hear it."

"It says that you have to bedazzle your laptop!"

After hearing that, Kyoya's glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose. "Excuse me?"

"You have to bedazzle your laptop!" Pen repeated.

"…" Kyoya pushed his glasses back up and crosses his arms. "Alright fine, but it'll cost you later."

"…Cost me how?"

"You'll see," Kyoya smirked.

"Rae save me! He's gonna kill me!"

"Kyoya quit that! No scaring my friends, you got that?"

"Oh whatever you say Rae."

I sneered. "Just do your dare and quit acting like a baby."

He rolled his eyes, went over to his laptop, and looked back at me. "I don't have a bedazzle gun."

I pulled one out from my back pocket. "Here you go."

He sighed. "And I was hoping you wouldn't have one." He went back to his laptop and started bedazzling it.

I giggled. "Can't wait to see what design you put on it! Okey dokey, moving on! Hikaru, you're up next!"

"Alright, what's my dare for today?"

"Your dare is from PiperMcleansFollower, and it says you have to watch a whole movie of Haruhi and Arai having little moments!"

Hikaru stared at me in shock.

"Oh c'mon Hikaru, that shouldn't bug you. After all, you _are _over Haruhi and are with me now, right?" Pen asked. "Right?"

"Um…yeah…sure…" Hikaru fidgeted.

That left Pen speechless.

"Okay Hikaru! Get moving! We don't have a lot of time to waste!"

He sighed and looked around. "Got a TV anywhere?"

"Yeah, in the back."

"Thank…" He walked off the set and went into the back to watch some "recorded" moments of Haruhi and Arai.

"How'd you even get footage like that?" Haruhi asked.

"…Ahem, anyway! Onto the next dare! Who's next Pen?"

"Kaoru!"

"Oh yay…"

"Your dare is from…_me_!"

Kaoru blinked at him. "From…you?"

Pen nodded. "Yup! And boy do I have a good one for you!"

Kaoru's heart started beating fast and he gulped. "Um…o-okay, what is it?"

Pen grinned evilly. "It says that you have to take Tamaki out on a date!"

"…"

I smiled. "Nice dare Pen."

"Thank you!" he smiled.

"But…but Tamaki-sempai left!"

"Oh don't worry 'bout that." I turned my head to the door. "Security? Can you go get Mr. Suoh for me?"

The security guards nodded and ran to go catch the crying bafoon.

"So, while we wait…where are you going to take him on your date Kaoru?"

He blushed. "Um…well, I don't know…maybe to dinner?"

"Aw, how sweet! Are you paying?"

"Heck no, milord can pay for his own! He's got money!"

"Typical rich boy," I muttered.

"No! I don't wanna go back in there! Haruhi hates me!" I heard Tamaki scream.

The security guard brought Tamki in, slung over his shoulder.

"Oh look, Tamaki came back to join us," I smiled.

The security guard dropped Tamaki on his butt, and left to guard the door again.

"Why did you bring me back?" he said, with tears in his eyes.

"Tamaki…Kaoru has something he wants to tell you."

He looked over at Kaoru, and the younger twin fidgeted. "Um…sempai…will you go on a date with me?"

"…" Tamaki's face started to turn red.

"I think that means yes…" Pen said.

"I think so too," I smiled. "Well, time for you two to skedaddle! You wanna have a good time on your date don't you?"

Tamaki's face turned more red. "Who's idea was this?"

"…No one's…" Pen and I said at the same time.

Tamaki glared at us.

"C'mon sempai, let's just go." Kaoru grabbed Tamaki by his uniform sleeve and pulled him out the door.

"I hope they have fun," Pen said. He looked over at me and noticed I was smiling evilly. "What's up with you?"

I pulled out a remote from my back pocket and gestured to a TV behind us. "We're going to see what they're gonna do on their date!"

"Oooh, so we're spying on them?"

"Yup!"

"Sweet." Pen knuckle bumped me and we turned our gazes to the television screen.

"What are you guys watching?" Honey-sempai said, coming to stand next to us.

"Tamaki and Kaoru on a date," I said.

"Oooh, Tama-chan and Kao-chan are on a date?"

"Yup! It was a dare from Pen!"

Pen smiled.

"Oh, this ought to be interesting," Haruhi said.

"Okay everyone, quiet!" I said.

We all looked at the screen and saw Kaoru and Tamaki at one of those fancy Italian restaurants.

"So uh…how are we spying on them?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Oh…one of those spy fly thingies I have," I smirked.

"Smart thinking Rae-chan."

"So…uh…how was your day sempai?" I heard Kaoru ask from the screen.

"G-Good I guess…"

Kaoru looked at him with saddened eyes. "I'm…sorry about what you had to do for your dare. But, look on the bright side; at least you're not in the studio with Haruhi."

Tamakai sniveled. "Yeah…I guess…"

Kaoru looked down and tried to find something to say. "You know…I think this is actually quite fun."

"…What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"I mean…getting out of the house and hanging out with you like this. I think its fun."

Tamaki blushed and quickly looked away. "Y-Yeah…same here."

"Aw, they look so cute together!" Honey-sempai said.

"Yeah," Mori-sempai agreed.

For some odd reason, watching those two flirt made me feel…weird inside. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, so I tried to ignore it.

"Um…alrighty then, why don't we go ahead and give the last dare so we can wrap up the show? I'm not sure if those two are coming back or not, and I don't want to wait around for them."

"Sounds good to me," Pen said.

"Alright Haruhi, you're our last contestant!"

"Yay," she said, unenthusiastically.

"Your dare is from X-Yaoi Princes-X, and it says that you have to go around the school grounds in a playboy bunny suit."

"…"

Pen tried to hold back his laughter, but ended up laughing really hard out loud.

Haruhi just sighed. "Well, at least sempai won't see me." She went into the back, saw Hikaru sobbing at the romantic scenes between her and Arai, grabbed the bag that said "Bunny suit" on it, and went into a dressing room to change.

"So, how do you like being a co-host?" I asked.

"Great!" Pen cheered. "It's so much fun! Thanks for letting me guest with you!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What are friends for?"

After we exchanged smiles, Haruhi came out from the back and had a frown on her face. "No way am I liking this."

"Aw! You look so cute Haru-chan!" Honey-sempai said.

Haruhi faked a smile. "Thanks sempai."

"Alright Haruhi, time for you to go out and expose yourself to the whole Ouran Academy!"

She gave one final groan and went out the studio doors to show everyone outside what she was wearing.

"Oh man I love this show," I said.

"Haruhi, is that you?" I heard a girl say.

"Yeah, it's me…"

"What are you doing in an outfit like that?"

"It…was for a dare," she said.

"Well…I think it looks absolutely terrific on you!"

Haruhi blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I…I think the outfit looks good on you…" I could tell the girl was blushing from the sound of her voice.

Haruhi smiled. "Well, thank you miss."

"N-No problem," the girl said. "Well…bye!"

"Bye," Haruhi waved.

Once the fan girl was gone, Haruhi came back into the studio and looked at us. "That was so humiliating."

"Aw, looks like Haruhi's got herself a girlfriend," Pen teased.

"Shut up. Can I go take this off?"

I cleared my throat, trying to hide my laugh, and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks," she said, and then disappeared into the back.

"Well, looks like that's it for the show today folks!" I turned my attention to where Kyoya was. "How'd your laptop turn out?"

Kyoya looked up at me with hate in his eyes and showed us his laptop.

My jaw dropped. His laptop looked like a painting, only with jewels!

"Wow…amazing!"

"How'd you do that Kyoya?" Pen asked.

"I have artistic skills, can't you tell? By the way, you owe me a new laptop!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault!" Pen cried.

"Alright guys, that's enough." I looked into the camera and smiled. "Hope you all enjoyed round two of Ouran Dares! Don't forget to submit your dares, so that next time they'll hopefully be on the show! Until next time, see ya!"

"And…we're clear!" the cameraman said, turning the camera off.

"Phew, what show that was!"

"Yeah, it was fun!" Pen agreed.

"I got to eat cake!" Honey-sempai cheered.

I smiled and went to go check on Hikaru. "Hey, you done in here?"

"Why did you make me do that?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who submitted the dare."

"But that was too painful for me to watch!" he cried.

"…I'm sorry Hikaru. But look, you have Pen now right? You need to forget about Haruhi and worry about Pen. And trust me; he can get quite upset if you left him for her."

"Yeah, I know…"

I smiled softly. "Hey, cheer up. Things will get better."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Now c'mon, Pen's waiting for you on the set."

I pulled Hikaru up to his feet and helped him walk out onto the set.

"There you are Hikaru!" Pen said, running up to us. "How was your little movie?"

"Upsetting…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Pen grabbed hold of Hikaru's hand, and they walked side by side out the door.

I smiled. Those two look so cute together. And Pen is so caring.

Once everyone left the studio, I turned off the lights and followed everyone out.

Today was so much fun; I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen tomorrow!

* * *

Oh my God, almost 4,000 words! I think this chapter was longer than the last! But…I guess that doesn't matter now. What matters is if you guys liked it! So, with that being said, please review! Your reviews keep me motivated!


	5. Round Three

_**Chapter Five**_

Surprisingly enough, I woke up by my own free will this morning. Normally this would never happen in a million years on a school day. But today I just…I don't know, woke up.

"Whoa! I can't believe you woke up by yourself!" my mom said, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah…I guess I got enough sleep or…couldn't sleep…I don't know."

"Well, it's nice to know you can actually wake up by yourself," Mom giggled softly.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny," I joked.

I rummaged through the cupboards and poured myself a bowl of Count Chocula cereal.

"Is Sam up yet?"

"No," I said. "She never gets up on time, you know that."

"Oh yes, how could I forget? Did you wake her up?"

"No."

"Well, hurry up and eat your cereal so you can go wake her up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." I shoveled down my cereal, put my dishes in the sink, and ran upstairs. "Takai! Get up! Time for school!"

"Go away!" I heard her yell.

"Don't make me go in there and drag you out!"

"You're not Mom!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, _someone's _in a bad mood!"

Takai opened the door and glared at me. "It's because we're going to school and I don't wanna go!"

I sighed. "I don't either."

Takai stomped out of her room and down the stairs. "Let's just go. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can leave!"

I smiled. "Okay, let's go."

After we both got ready, I grabbed my book bag from off the table and walked out the door. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye! See you after school!"

We got into the car, threw our stuff in the back seat, and I started the car. "Okey dokey, time to hit the road." I put the keys into the ignition, backed out of the driveway, and drove to school.

* * *

As I walked into my 2-A class, I looked around to find Pen no where in sight.

"Hey," I said, facing Tamaki, "where's Pen?"

"Pen? Oh…I'm not sure where he went. I saw him earlier though."

"You did?"

"Yeah…" Tamaki looked down at his hands. "He looked pretty upset about something."

I blinked in surprise. Pen? Upset? How could that be? He's usually so active and happy. What could've made him upset?

When the bell rang, I figured I wasn't going to see Pen in class today. So, I worked on my assignments like I was supposed to, and awaited for the final bell to ring. I had to find Pen and find out what was wrong.

As soon as my classes were over, I walked through the whole school trying to find Pen.

"Pen…where are you?" I asked myself.

Walking passed the library, I heard silent sobbing that made me pause. I looked into the doorway and saw Pen crouched down in a corner crying hard.

"Pen!" I pushed the library doors open and ran to his side. "Pen! Oh my God, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "N-No…I'm not okay!"

"What happened?"

He swallowed hard, trying to gather his words together. "H-Hikaru…b-broke up with me…"

I stayed silent and stared at him for a long moment. "What?"

He nodded, not wanting to repeat himself. "H-He said it was never meant to be and…and that we should find someone else to be with."

"Oh Pen, I'm so sorry," I said, rubbing his back.

He sniveled and wiped his eyes. "Does…does what he say mean that I'm a horrible person to be with? That no one deserves to be with me?"

My jaw dropped. "Oh God no! Pen…you're a great person to be with! Don't you ever doubt that!"

"But…but Hikaru…"

"Forget Hikaru! He was a jerk to you! Your love was never meant to be, and all that means is that there's someone else out there waiting for you!"

"Y-You think so?"

I nodded. "I _know _so!"

He smiled and wiped the remaining tears from his face. "Thanks Rae, you really are a true friend."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." I stood up and held my hand out to him. "They stick together and help each other out."

Pen grabbed my hand, and I helped him back up on his feet.

"Now, what do you say we get to the studio and give Hikaru the punishment he deserves?"

"Sounds good to me," Pen laughed.

We walked side by side, laughing and forgetting all about the whole Hikaru mess…until we walked into the abandoned ballet room and saw Hikaru standing next to a girl.

I turned to look at Pen, and I saw his body go stiff.

"Oh Rae! Come over here!" Hikaru called.

I was surprised Hikaru was in such a good mood. I mean, after dumping Pen I figured he'd be somewhat in a stump but…he looked happy.

I held onto Pen's hand. "C'mon," I whispered to him.

He took in a deep breath, nodded, and walked with me over to Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru," I said.

"Hey Rae! I'd like you to meet someone! This is Lesha, my girlfriend."

I looked over at the girl by Hikaru's side, and she had long, brown, emo cut hair, green eyes with dark eyeliner, skinny jeans, a tight, black, low-cut t-shirt, and black and white checkered converse.

For some odd reason, this image scared me.

"You're telling me you dumped me for her?" I heard Pen yell.

I looked over at him and saw his eyes were filling up with tears again.

"Look, I'm sorry Pen!" Hikaru said. "But, it just didn't work out between us."

"So you decided to go after someone else?"

Hikaru simply shrugged.

Pen's jaw dropped.

"Okay guys? We don't have time for your arguing. Right now, we gotta get on the set and get ready! You can settle this after the show's over."

Pen sneered at Hikaru; one final tear rolling down his cheek.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Alrighty then." He looked over at Lesha. "You can sit over on one of those spare chairs until the show's over if you'd like."

"Sure thing," Lesha said. She gave Hikaru a quick peck on the cheek, walked over to one of the chairs, and sat down.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" I said, rubbing my hands together. I looked at the cameraman. "Ready?"

"Yup! In 3…2…1!"

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to our show! I'm your host Rae Nakamura, and this is Ouran Dares!"

Some of the hosts clapped, and some of them looked at each other with terror in their eyes.

"Okay! I'm sure you're all tired of listening to me talk so…why don't we get started with the dares?" I looked over at Pen. "Got your set of dares?"

"Yup," he said, sniveling softly.

I smiled sadly at him and nodded. "Okay, so let's start the show with…Tamaki!"

"Oh…joy…" he mumbled softly.

I snickered. "Oh c'mon Tamaki, this dare isn't so bad."

"Really?" he perked up.

"Pfft, maybe. Your dare is from simpleinupotter! And it says that you have to…" I waited a while to draw in a dramatic tension.

"What is it already? You're killing me here!"

I smirked. "You have to make out with Kyoya."

"…" Tamaki looked over at Kyoya, and Kyoya looked over at Tamaki.

"What did you say?" Kyoya asked.

I laughed. "You heard me! Get smoochin' lover boy!"

"But…but I don't wanna!" Tamaki cried!"

"Oh don't be such a baby! Get in there!" I gave Tamaki a small shove, and he ran smack into Kyoya's chest.

He gave off a small blush.

Kyoya sighed. "Why are you blushing?"

"A-Am I? I'm sorry!"

"Idiot…" Kyoya mumbled.

"C'mon Tamaki! We ain't got all day!" I yelled.

He took in a deep breath and looked into Kyoya's eyes. "I'm sorry Kyoya…"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry that-"

Before Kyoya could finish his sentence, Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's face and kissed him flat out on the lips.

All of the hosts' jaws dropped, but Pen and I were laughing our butts off for no reason.

Tamaki finally pulled away from Kyoya and stared at his face. "Kyoya?"

"…Don't…ever do that again," Kyoya said, wiping his mouth off.

Tamaki stuck out his lower lip. "I'm sorry! I had to!"

"I don't care!"

"Alright you guys, that's enough." I wiped a tear from my face and turned to Pen. "Who's next on our torture list?"

He didn't even look at his set of dares. "Hikaru, you're up."

Hikaru shrugged. "Okay…what is it?"

An evil smirk grew on Pen's face. "Your dare is from X-Yaoi Princess-X, and it says that you have to dye your hair purple and claim it as a fashion statement!"

"…That's it?"

"What? What do you mean that's it!"

He shrugged. "It's not all that big of a deal to me. Considering that I dyed my hair pink and blue before."

"…Yeah…well…it also says that this dye will last for at least a week!"

"…Seriously?"

"Hehehe, yup! Torture ain't it?"

"Nope, not really," Hikaru said.

Pen stuck out his lower lip and sighed. "Fine, I see how it is."

"Okay Hikaru," I stepped in, "here's your purple hair dye. Go put it in."

He took the bottle of hair dye from my hands, and walked to the backstage bathroom.

"Okay, while Hikaru's putting in his hair dye, let's move on! Next up is Mori-sempai!"

The tall, dark haired, muscular boy stepped forward. "Hm?"

"Your dare is from pres1111, and it says that you have to have a light saber battle with an opponent of your choice, while dressed as Darth Vader."

Mori-sempai didn't even say anything. He simply turned to Honey-sempai and pointed to him. "Mitsukuni, I challenge you to a battle."

The boy-Lolita looked up and smiled. "I accept your challenge Takashi."

Before they started the battle, Mori-sempai quickly went backstage to change, and came back fully dressed in Darth Vader cosplay.

"Oooh, so realistic!" I said.

Mori-sempai threw a light saber to Honey-sempai, and they both got into fighting positions.

"Let's go Mitsukuni."

"Bring it Takashi."

The dark haired boy lunged at the boy-Lolita, but Honey-sempai quickly dodged Mori-sempai's attack.

"Whoa! Look at them go!" I heard Kaoru say.

"Go Mori-sempai! Go Honey-sempai!" Tamaki cheered.

"Uh…Tamakai? You're only supposed to root for one person at times like this," I said.

"But…they're both my friends. I can't pick between the two of them!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Then wait it out and see who wins."

As the battle continued on, Mori-sempai gave one final blow to Honey-sempai's legs, and Honey-sempai fell flat on his back.

"This battle is over Mitsukuni," Mori-sempai said, holding his light saber out to the boy-Lolita.

"Never!" Honey-sempai exclaimed.

"Yes it is, because _I_…am your stronger cousin," he said dramatically.

That made me laugh. "Oh that's great. Instead of him saying 'I am your father', he said 'I am your stronger cousin'. Well played Mori-sempai!"

Mori-sempai lifted his mask off, and smiled at Honey-sempai. "You fought well Mitsukuni."

"You too Takashi."

As the two cousins shook hands in a truce, I looked over to see Hikaru come out from backstage with his hair dyed purple.

"Hehe, nice look Hikaru," I said.

"Oh shut it." He looked over at the Lesha girl who was sitting out in the "audience" and smiled at her.

Lesha waved while blushing softly, and Pen clenched his fists.

"Alrighty Pen, who's next?"

"Huh? Oh…uh…Kyoya!" he said.

"Yes?" the raven-haired boy said, pushing his glasses up.

"Your dare is from me!"

"Oh boy…this ought to be good," Kyoya said sarcastically.

"Hehe, my dare says that you have to let me go through your laptop and delete stuff! _Important _stuff."

Kyoya didn't say anything. He just stared at Pen like he was insane.

Pen smiled innocently and then quickly rushed over to Kyoya's computer before he could do anything.

"No!" Kyoya yelled.

Before Kyoya could run after Pen, I quickly came from behind him and grabbed one of his arms.

"No Kyoya! You have to let him do that! It's your dare!"

"But I have stuff on there that needs to _stay _on there! So unhand me!"

"No!" I said.

"Ooooh, this all looks very important!" Pen said, scrolling through Kyoya's files.

"Get away from there!"

"Wait! What's this?" Pen clicked on one of the files and once it opened, his face dropped. "Kyoya…you look at porn?"

We all looked at Kyoya in surprise and his face turned pale. "I…uh…ahem, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hehe, Kyoya's a bad boy," I teased.

"Shut up!"

"Well, since you don't seem to care so much for it…delete!" Pen said, as he pushed the delete button.

"No!"

"Hahaha! Oh, that's just too much," I said.

Once Pen was done deleting stuff he felt the urge to delete, he shut up Kyoya's computer and walked away smiling. "I feel happy."

I let go of Kyoya's arm and he quickly ran over to his computer. "All my files…gone…"

I couldn't help but laugh at Kyoya's misery, considering he's usually the one who loves other people's misery. Well…Tamaki's anyway.

"Oh, that's just great," I said. "Great dare Pen!"

"Thank you!" he smiled.

"Alright, now that Kyoya's dare is done, let's move onto Honey-sempai!"

"Yay!" the boy-Lolita giggled. "Do I get cake again?"

"Unfortunately, not this time Honey-sempai. Your dare is from Nemo-chan, and it says that you have to become goth…"

For a moment I could've sworn I saw fear in Honey-sempai's eyes. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry Honey-sempai, but it's what the dare says."

"But…but being gothic is scary!"

"I know," I said. "But if you'd like, you can have some cake once your dare's done. How does that sound?"

Honey-sempai's face lit up at the sound of the c word. "Okay! I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit Honey-sempai! Now, go backstage and have the hairstylists and makeup artists fix you up."

He nodded and quickly went backstage to get dressed.

"Wow, who knew cake could influence him so much?" Pen said.

"I know, but he's so adorable," I said.

Once Honey-sempai was done, he came out from backstage and showed us his new gothic self. Our eyes widened in shock. The once boy-Lolita was now dressed in all black, with a studded belt, a spiked choker, dark eyeliner, and chains hanging from his pants.

"Oh…dear…"

"Waah, I don't like this!" sempai cried.

"I know sempai, I know," I said, hugging him. "But now that it's over, you can go have your cake like I promised."

He sniveled, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yay! Thank you Rae!" He rushed over to the table where his strawberry cake was waiting for him, and started shoveling it in his mouth.

I smiled. "He's so cute. Alright, moving on! Who's next Pen?"

"Kaoru! Your dare is from Navi-at-heart!"

"Okay," the younger twin said.

"It says that you have to…" His eyes widened as he finished reading the dare. "Oh…"

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" he said.

"What do you mean it's nothing? What are you hiding from me Pen?"

"You won't like it!" he said.

"Me?" I quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by me? It's Kaoru's dare."

"Yes, but it involves you too!"

"…Just read it!" I said.

Pen sighed. "Okay fine! It says that Kaoru has to kiss you!"

"…" I looked over at Kaoru, and Kaoru looked over at me. "What?"

"I'm sorry! That's what it says!"

"But…but…I don't wanna kiss her!" Kaoru said.

"And I don't want him kissing me!" I said.

"But you _have _to!" Hikaru mocked me.

"Hey! Watch what you say or your mouth can get you in serious trouble!" I threatened.

Hikaru simply rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. "I know it'll be hard kissing a girl like Rae, Kaoru. But think of it only as you kissing me."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru blushed. "Don't say that!"

Hikaru smirked devilishly and Kaoru shook his head. "Let's…just do this stupid dare."

"No! I refuse to!"

"But if you refuse then you can't do the last dare for the day," Kaoru said.

"Argh! Fine! Let's do it then!"

I faced Kaoru and took one step close to him. He mimicked my movements and brought his hand up to my cheek. He brought my face close to his, and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine.

For some odd reason, I didn't want to pull away from him. His lips were soft against mine and it felt…good to be in his arms.

We stayed like this for a mere minute before Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Are you two done?"

"Huh? Oh…sorry…" Kaoru said.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, trying to hide the small blush that was creeping its way on my face.

"Hey, Rae? Are you okay?" Pen asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm absolutely fine! Why do you ask?"

"You're blushing…"

"…No I'm not."

"Yes you are," he laughed. "You enjoyed that kiss didn't you?"

"Did not!"

"Did too! That blush on your face proves it!"

"Oh…just…just shut up Pen!" I said.

He smiled happily and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ahem…anyway! Last up is Haruhi!"

"Yes?" she said.

"Your dare is from caithzadz, and it says that you have to let Hikaru and Kaoru dress you in a swimsuit."

"…" She sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Yay!" the twins cheered. "We get to dress Haruhi in a swimsuit!" They quickly grabbed Haruhi by her arms and dragged her away into the dressing room.

"Oh this ought to be good," Pen said.

"What do you think they'll put her in?" I asked.

"Something revealing…"

"…"

"Here we go!" the twins said, pulling Haruhi back onto the set.

She was wearing a white bikini that had layers on the top part, and pink ribbons tied to the sides of the bottoms. It actually looked cute on her but…she obviously didn't agree.

"Oh Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey-sempai said.

"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically.

Tamaki quickly averted his eyes from Haruhi and mumbled something that sounded like "too much skin".

"Alright guys, you've had your fun. Can I go change now?"

"Yeah, you're done Haruhi," I said, shooing her away to go backstage.

"Thank you."

"And that's our show for today folks! Hope you…uh…enjoyed this episode! Tune in next time to see what exciting new dares our contestants receive! So until next time, bye!" I waved at the camera.

"And, clear!" the cameraman said.

"Alright everyone, great show tonight!" I said.

"Hikaru, you were great," I heard Lesha say from the audience.

"Thanks Lesha, you really supported me by being here, you know that?"

Lesha giggled and gave Hikaru a quick peck on the cheek. Pen stared gloomily at the new couple.

"Hey," I said, walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know. I should just forget about him and move on." He sighed. "But…it's so hard when he's being all lovey dovey to someone else."

"I know it is Pen," I said, nodding in agreement. "But you gotta forget the past. You'll meet someone else someday. I know you will."

He smiled. "Thanks Rae."

"Now c'mon, my Mom's making homemade pizza for dinner and I'm sure you could use some more cheering up."

I put my arm around his shoulder in comfort and followed everyone else out of the studio. I turned the lights off and locked the door behind me, leaving everything that happened today behind in the studio where they belonged.


	6. Love?

_**Chapter Six**_

It was about 6:30 this morning before my dear sweet mother woke me up. Normally she wakes me up around 7:30, so waking me up an hour early was making me pissed.

"Mom…its 6:30 in the morning. Why are you waking me up an hour earlier than usual?"

"I'm going to take you out for coffee," she said, putting on her coat.

"…" I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Mom, you _know _I hate coffee."

"Yeah well, have you actually _had _coffee before?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then you can't hate it until you've tried it. Now c'mon, let's go!"

I sighed dramatically and went upstairs to change. I didn't see why Mom was forcing me to drink that nasty bitter stuff. Why can't she just leave me alone and let me do what I want to do?

When I was done getting dressed and everything, I met my mom outside and got into the passenger seat of her car.

"All ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

We backed out of the driveway and drove into town. About ten minutes later, we found a Starbuck's not too far from Ouran.

"I didn't know this place was so close by," I said.

"Well, now you know," Mom said, getting out of the car. I got out of the car as well, and followed right behind her into the Starbuck's.

"Hi! Welcome to Starbuck's!" one of the workers said.

"Thank you," my mom said, walking up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?"

"What do you want Rachael?" Mom asked looking at me.

I sighed and looked up at the board that had many options of coffee to choose from.

They had gingerbread latte, caramel macchiato, cinnamon dolce latte, and many others to choose from. Personally, none of these appealed to me. So I picked one that sounded best.

"Uh…Gingerbread Latte," I said.

"A tall Gingerbread Latte, and a tall White Chocolate Mocha please," Mom told the cashier.

"Alright, that'll be $5.27 please."

Mom pulled out her credit card and handed it to the cashier.

"Thank you very much, here's your receipt."

My mom took the receipt from the cashier and went to the other side where our coffee would be waiting once it was done.

"So? How's your show going?"

"Huh? Oh…good I guess."

"That's good."

"One tall Gingerbread Latte and one tall White Chocolate Mocha," the lady who took our orders said.

Mom grabbed our coffees and handed me mine. "Here you go."

"Gee, thanks." I looked down at the coffee cup in my hands and bit my lip. I wasn't too sure about what it was going to taste like. Sure it might be "gingerbread", but what if it's a bitter gingerbread taste? Sighing, I brought the cup to my lips and took a quick sip.

"Well? How is it?" Mom asked.

My eyes widened as the taste of sweet Gingerbread hit my tongue. The coffee was so delicious it felt as if it could just run down my throat.

"Oh my god…this is amazing!" I said.

"See? I told you you'd love it."

I smiled.

"Now, let's get you to school. Got a whole day of work to do I'm sure."

"Ugh, I know. School's awful." I took another sip of my coffee. "Hey…is it okay if we do this more often?"

Mom smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Of course it is. I think that'd be great."

I smiled again and walked with Mom back to the car. It was nice to talk to her like this again, we never usually do. It felt good.

We arrived at Ouran Academy not long after, and I got out of the car with my coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee Mom."

"No problem Rachael. See you after school."

"See ya," I said, closing the car door.

As Mom drove away, I turned to the entrance of Ouran and sucked down my coffee happily.

* * *

"What? What do you mean there's no show today?"

It was at the end of the school day, and we were all set to go do my show, until Kyoya said we can't do the show.

"Sorry, but we have our own Host Club to deal with. We can't always do your show, we have to entertain our customers too, ya know."

"Yeah! And besides, today's Valentine's Day!" Tamaki said, from the desk next to me.

"…It is? Oh my god I totally forgot! I had no idea!"

"Well, now you know. So, if you'll excuse us, we must be getting to our guests."

Kyoya got up out of his chair and walked with Tamaki out of the classroom.

"Wait!" I said, stopping them.

They turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"Um…is it okay if I come with you guys? I mean…I've never actually seen the Host Club before so…"

Kyoya smiled. "Of course it's alright, but it'll cost you."

"Wait, cost me? Why?"

"Well, if you're coming to see us, then you're considered a customer. So that means, you have to pay."

I groaned. "Fine, whatever."

"Yay! Rae's coming to see us!" Tamaki cheered.

"Oh shut up, Tama-baka."

As usual, Tamaki took offense and went into his emo corner to sob. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Tamaki, can't keep our customers waiting," Kyoya said, leaving Tamaki behind.

"Hey! W-Wait for me!"

Tamaki quickly got up and followed after Kyoya, and I followed after them.

"So…how do you guys entertain your guests exactly?"

Tamaki shrugged. "It all depends on the person. Whatever you like, you go to that host and they just…talk to you."

"…I have to pay to listen to someone talk to me?"

"Eh…sort of?"

"How lame," I said. "Honestly, I'd rather be doing my show…"

"Quit complaining," Kyoya said. "We're here."

Tamaki walked into the room first, followed by Kyoya, and lastly, me. When we walked in, I saw tables set with tea cups and hosts scattered at each table. Also, there were lots of chocolates by each host. I wasn't sure exactly what it was for, even though I knew today was Valentine's Day, but I didn't know why each host had a bunch of boxes next to them.

"Well Rae?" Tamaki said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Do you have any idea on which host you'd like to visit?"

I didn't really care which host I visited, because I really didn't care for any of them. Until I saw Kaoru and memories of yesterday started replaying in my head.

That made me blush…really hard.

"Oh, I think you do have someone in mind," Tamaki smiled.

"No I don't!" I said quickly.

"Oh, but I think you do. You have your sights set on Kaoru don't you?" Kyoya said, stepping into the conversation.

"No one asked you!"

"Oh c'mon Rae, it's not bad to admit you like someone."

"I didn't say I like him! I never said that! What makes you think I like him?"

"Well, by the way you blushed after his dare yesterday, and the way you're acting now…it's pretty obvious," Kyoya said.

"Okay! You know what? Fine! I'll go over there and talk to him! How much do I gotta pay?"

"Three hundred yen."

I sighed and dug through my wallet. "Here, take your dang money."

Kyoya took the money from my hand and smiled happily. "Thank you very much. Have fun."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I grumbled. I walked over to the twins' table and my heart suddenly started racing.

Oh god, was this a sign that I did like him? No, that's impossible. He's just another snobby rich kid who will fake his love for you just to take your money from you and use you and whatnot. That always works. Then why did my heart feel like it was gonna burst out of my chest?

As I approached the twins' table, they both looked up at me and stared.

"Rae! Wow, what a surprise! You came!" Hikaru said.

"Um…yeah…I did." I looked over at Kaoru and saw him move his gaze away from me.

I blushed.

"Sit! Please sit!" Hikaru offered me a seat which was right across from the twins.

"Okay," I said, sitting down.

"So, what brings you here to us, out of all the other hosts?"

"Um…because none of the other hosts looked interesting." I looked around the room to look at the other hosts, and stopped to see Pen at Mori-sempai's table. What the heck was he doing over there? Maybe he was looking for someone other than me to talk to. Oh well, that's good. He was really hurt yesterday anyway; it'd be good for him to have someone other than me to talk to.

That made me smile.

"So? Would you care to see what we do to entertain our guests?" Hikaru said, putting his arm around Kaoru's shoulders.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

They both smirked.

"Hey Kaoru, should I tell her about the time you had that bad dream?"

Kaoru's eyes widened in fear. "No! Don't tell her that story!"

Ignoring his little brother, Hikaru went on to tell the story. "A couple months ago, Kaoru had this horrible dream and he was so scared he crawled into my bed."

"Hikaru…"

"He's such a coward I had to help him get back to sleep," he chuckled.

"Hikaru! Shush! You're embarrassing me!" Kaoru looked down as tears started to fill his eyes.

Hikaru looked at his upset twin. "Kaoru…I'm sorry." He took Kaoru's face into his hands and brought his face close. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to tell her the story. I figured she'd think it was adorable like I thought it was. I'm sorry I upset you…"

Kaoru looked up into his brother's eyes and smiled. "I forgive you…"

I stared in silence as my face started heating up. It was so awkward, yet so…_beautiful_, I couldn't avert my eyes.

Noticing my fidgeting, the twins both looked at me and smirked.

"Oh look Kaoru; I think Rae likes our act."

"I think so too Hikaru."

I shook my head. "N-No! You got it wrong! I don't like your act! Not one bit! It's disgusting!"

They got up out of their seats and walked over to stand behind me.

"Oh? Then how do you explain that blush creeping on your face?" Hikaru said.

"I…well…um…"

"Looks as if you don't have an explanation," Kaoru said.

"Um…it's because…um…"

"Boys, leave the poor girl alone," Lesha said, coming up to us.

"Oh…hey Lesha," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, why are you tormenting poor Rae?" she said, walking up to Hikaru.

"Hehe, I was just trying to get her to admit she likes our act."

"Well, it looks to me like she doesn't want to admit it. Just leave the girl be."

"But…"

"Now why don't you two boys go have some fun in a closet or something? I gotta talk to Rae about something."

"Okay! Let's go Kaoru!" Hikaru quickly grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him away.

"Wait Hikaru! I don't like the sound of that idea!"

"You will once you know what I'm gonna do to you!"

Kaoru's eyes widened and he tried so hard to pull away from his twin, but he just wasn't strong enough.

"No!" he cried.

"Aw, poor Kaoru…" I said, actually feeling sympathetic.

Without saying anything, Lesha sat down next to me and looked at me.

"Um…yes?"

"Do you remember me?"

The question was so out of the blue and…so random, that I stared at her.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by 'remember you'? We've never met before!"

Lesha smiled. "I thought you'd say that."

When she made herself get more comfortable, she began to tell her story.

_~ Flashback ~_

_It was way back when I was about the age of seven. I was getting picked on by a bunch of boys, being accused of having the cooties. A girl saw this, and stepped up to the boys to defend me._

"_Are you okay?" she said._

_I sniveled. "Y-Yeah…"_

"_Those big bullies can be so mean." She stared at me as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "I'm Lesha by the way."_

"_R-Rae…"_

"_Well Rae, how would you like to be my friend?"_

_My face lit up and I smiled at her. "Yeah! That'd be great!"_

_After that day, we were practically considered sisters because we were so attached to each other. Actually, not just sisters, but we considered ourselves twins separated at birth. We had so many things in common; it felt as if we should've been twins. So, we decided to call each other 'Tsuin-chan'._

_One day, during summer break, Lesha asked me if I could go over to her house to spend the night. My parents were perfectly fine with it, so I told her I'd go._

_I went over to her house, and we ended up watching movies, doing each other's hair and makeup, and all that other girl stuff. Once it was time for bed, I'd pull out my sleeping bag and fall asleep within minutes._

_But Lesha never slept. She'd get down on the floor next to me, crawl into my sleeping bag with me, and cuddle to me without me even knowing. If a stray piece of hair fell in front of my face, she'd move it behind my ear. If I ever had something on my face, she'd clean it up._

_She was always there for me whenever I needed her. Until…she transferred to different schools and I never saw her again._

_Until now._

_~ End Flashback ~_

My eyes widened as I finally realized who this girl was.

"Oh my God…it's you!"

Lesha smiled. "Bingo Tsuin-chan."

"Oh my God, Tsuin-chan! I've missed you!" I said, throwing myself into Lesha.

"Hehe, I've missed you too."

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you at first. I-It's been _years _since I've last seen you!"

"Hey, no worries. I was sure we'd meet again and…well, here we are!"

I gave her an extra hug. "It's been too long…"

She smiled, and hugged me back. "I know it has."

"Oh! Since you saw my show…how'd you like it?"

"I loved it!" she said. "I love it when you torture people."

I giggled softly. "Thank you! And now that I know you like my show…how'd you like to co-host?"

Her jaw dropped in shock. "A-Are you serious?"

"That I am."

"I-I'd be honored! Thanks Tsuin-chan!"

I smiled. "No problem."

As we embraced each other in one final hug, the twins came back with Hikaru holding Kaoru in his arms.

"So? Did you girls have a nice little chat?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes hon, we did," Lesha said. "And did you two have fun in the closet?"

"Oh you know we did. Right Kaoru?"

Kaoru didn't say anything. He just simply looked away with a small blush on his face.

"Hehe, well we're glad you two had fun."

"Yeah, now I gotta get home before my mom freaks out about where I'm at," I said.

"Oh! Before you go Rae, I…wanted to give you something." Kaoru went over to the side of the couch where they sat before they went to do their business, and grabbed a red, heart shaped box. "These are for you."

"Oh…well um…thank you," I said, taking the box.

He smiled softly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day to you too."

"See you tomorrow Rae!" Hikaru said, waving as I grabbed my stuff and got ready to leave.

"See ya!" I threw my book bag over my shoulder and walked over to the door, until Pen rushed up beside me.

"Rae! You'll never guess it!"

"Whoa! Hey there Pen! Are you done visiting Mori-sempai?"

"Yeah! And guess what? I think he likes me!"

I stared at him in surprise. "You're kidding!"

"No! We talked for a while, and I realize that he's a strong, nice, sweet guy!"

"Aw, that's sweet Pen!"

"Yeah…" he said, blushing.

"Well, you should hang out with Mori-sempai more, and see what happens."

"Yeah! That's a great idea!"

I smiled.

"Oh…what's that?" he asked, pointing at the heart shaped box.

"Huh? Oh! N-Nothing!" I said, trying to hide the box of chocolate.

"That's from Kaoru ain't it?"

"No!"

"Hehehe, he likes you!"

"S-So?" I said.

"And you like him!"

My face turned a dark shade of red. "Do not!"

"Yeah, you're right…" He smiled evilly then. "You don't like him…you _love _him!"

My jaw dropped. "Do not!"

"Your blush is saying the opposite."

I bit my lip, trying to find something to say to make him change the subject. But nothing was coming to my mind.

"Hey, it's alright if you love him. Don't be afraid to admit your real feelings. We all go through them," he said. "Now let's go. I wanna go to your house to see what your Mom's cooking for dinner."

I smirked. "You always love my mom's cooking."

"You know it!"

Without another word, he quickly rushed out of the third music room. I shook my head and followed after him.

I looked down at the box of chocolates in my hand and couldn't help but smile at the memory of Kaoru handing these to me with a blush on his face. The thought made my heart race.

Oh God…it made my heart race?

My face turned a slight red as the thought raced through my head.

Was it true? Is what Pen told me actually true? Could I possibly be in…love?


	7. Round Four

_**Chapter Seven**_

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Pen's words had been ringing in my head, and there was no way I couldn't stop thinking about it.

_You love him!_

I shook my head at the thought and looked over at the box of chocolates Kaoru had given me, which were resting on my bedside table. Were they supposed to be a symbol of his love? Well…every host was giving them out to all the customers. So that couldn't _possibly _be a symbol of his love! …Or was it?

I pulled the covers over my head and tried to forget the whole thing, just when my mom walked in.

"Hey Rachael, time to wake up."

I looked up at her. "Mom, I'm not feeling too good."

"Huh? What's wrong?" She put her hand on my forehead and checked for fever.

"I think I'm having love sickness."

Mom raised her eyebrows. "Love sickness?"

"Well…I guess… I mean, Pen says that I might be in…love with this boy from school…"

There was a long silence before my mom burst into laughter. "That's silly Rachael. You can't be sick just because you might be in love."

I shook my head. "But I'm not in love!"

"Well, then that solves our problem right? You're not sick. So get up and get ready."

"But I don't wanna go! I don't wanna see him…"

"And why not?"

"…" I hid my face in the bed covers. "Because I'm afraid of what'll happen when I see him."

Mom smiled softly and rubbed my arm. "There's nothing wrong with having a small crush Rachael. It's okay to feel this way."

I didn't say anything.

"Now let's go. It's Friday and you wanna get through the day so you can have your weekend right?"

I nodded, pulled the covers off from over my head, and got out of bed.

That's right. I had totally forgotten today was Friday, the last day of the week and the beginning of the weekend! This relieved me a bit, knowing I wouldn't have to worry about all this love stuff over the weekend, 'cause I wouldn't even see any of the hosts during that time.

So, being excited about the upcoming weekend, I quickly changed into my uniform, grabbed the grumpy as always Takai, and drove off to Ouran.

* * *

"So, how did you enjoy your visit to the Host Club yesterday?" Tamaki asked me, leaning against my desk.

"Uh…good I guess?"

"I heard you talked to Kaoru." The sound of his name made me blush. This, of course, made Tamaki smile. "Oh, so you like him."

"No!" I protested. "I do not!"

"Oh yes you do!" Pen broke in from his desk.

"Shut up Pen! You have no say in this!"

"Yes I do! I'm your best friend!"

"Yeah, well, best friends don't tease their friends about love!"

He stayed silent after that.

I sighed, relieved that Pen had dropped the conversation (for now), grabbed my stuff, and headed toward the studio to get ready for the show.

On my way, I ran into Lesha, who waved and walked up to me.

"So, I heard you like Kaoru."

I bit my lip.

"Oh! So it _is _true! You love Kaoru!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do," Pen said, walking up to us. "You're just afraid to admit it!"

I sighed; aggravated that Pen won't let this stupid thing go. "I'm telling you Pen, I won't say I'm in love with Kaoru. _Ever_!"

Then, what I just said reminded me of a song I heard when I was a little kid. It was off of the Hercules cartoon when Meg realized her true feelings for the big, heroic hero.

For some odd reason, I started singing the song.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Pen and Lesha looked at each other, smiled, and began singing with me.

_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it_  
_We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

I looked at the two of my friends and sneered.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

They both walked up to each side of me, and put an arm on my shoulders.

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

I pushed their arms away.

_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_

They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. I continued and kept walking to the studio.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

They walked up to me and stepped in front of my path.

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

I shook my head and pushed my way through them.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

Thoughts of Kaoru started running through my head, and a small grin crept on my face.

Pen and Lesha smiled.

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

I faced them, frowned to hide my grin and continued walking.

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love_

I shook my head.

_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it_

We approached the doors to the abandoned ballet room, and I stopped at the double doors. Pen and Lesha stepped to each side of me, and handed me a red rose.

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love_

I smelt the rose and smiled happily.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Just then, one of the doors to the abandoned ballet room opened, and Kaoru stepped out.

"Oh Rae, there you are."

A small blush crept on my face. "Oh…h-hey Kaoru…"

He noticed the sudden blush, and looked away blushing as well. "Um…w-we were just looking for you. W-We were wondering where you were and if we were still doing the show."

"Oh! Yeah, definitely! Psh, we'd never forget to do my show! Now…why don't we go in the studio and…get started?"

I walked passed Kaoru as he opened the door for me, and he followed after me with Pen and Lesha following close behind.

"Oh! There you are Rae-chan! We've been waiting!" Honey-sempai said.

"Yeah, I've been…kinda sidetracked."

"Really?" Kyoya said. "With what?"

"None of your dang business!" I said.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows. "Well then."

I clapped my hands together. "Well! Now that we're all here, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Everyone stared at me in confusion, wondering why I was acting so weird. I cleared my throat. "Ready cameraman?"

"Ready!" he said. "In 3…2…1!"

The red light on the camera lit up.

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to our show! I'm your host Rae Nakamura, and this is Ouran Dares!"

Everyone clapped at my announcement and Pen and Lesha kept smiling at one another.

"Now, I know you guys are _all _eager to see the dares our lovely contestants have for today. So, let's get started with round four!" I turned to look at the hosts. "Our first dare is from Elouise Victoria, and it's for everybody!"

Pen raised his hand. "Does this mean us too?"

"…Uh…I guess? It says everybody so…I think it means host and co-hosts as well."

"Okay! Sounds good to me!" he said.

I looked down at the dare. "It says that we all have to wear some sort of animal costumes!"

"…" The hosts' eyes stared at me in question.

"Animals?" Tamaki asked.

I nodded. "That's correct! And I got the perfect outfits!" I quickly went back stage and pulled out a rack which had many animal costumes hanging from it. "Okay, Tamaki! You're gonna be a monkey!"

I threw him the monkey suit and he looked at me in question. "Monkey?"

"Kyoya, you're a bird!"

Kyoya caught the bird suit that I threw to him. "You're joking right?"

"Honey-sempai, you're a bunny!"

I threw him the bunny suit and he smiled. "Yay! I look like a giant Usa-chan!"

I pulled a bear suit off the rack and threw it to Mori-sempai. "A bear for Mori-sempai."

"Hm…"

"A turtle for Haruhi."

Haruhi took the outfit I handed her. "Uh…okay."

I searched through the costumes to look for something for the twins. "Uh…the twins are…Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, I guess…"

I threw them both the outfits and they smiled. "Awesome!"

"And now, for Pen is the raccoon costume!" I threw Pen the raccoon stuff that was hanging on the rack, which consisted of a raccoon hoodie, with a raccoon tail.

"Oh this is cool!" he said, throwing the hoodie on.

"For Lesha, a wolf."

I handed her a pair of wolf ears and a wolf tail.

"Oh this is awesome!" she said, putting the wolf ears on.

"And lastly, for me, a house cat!" I pulled off the house cat outfit from the rack, and turned to face everyone. "Now, all of you quickly go backstage and change. Unless you want to die of heat in those hot costumes."

The hosts all nodded and went backstage to change into their outfits. I looked over to Pen and Lesha. "I'll be back," I said, following after the hosts to change.

After about ten minutes of everyone changing into their outfits, we all came back out onto the set.

"Aww, everyone looks so cute!" Lesha said.

"Look Takashi! I'm Usa-chan!" Honey-sempai giggled.

"Hey Kaoru, look at Rae. Isn't she smokin' in that outfit?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru's face turned a small pink. "Hikaru…she can hear you…"

Hikaru smiled at his brother.

"Alrighty everybody! You can all go backstage and change back into your uniforms if you want."

"What about us?" Pen asked. "I like this outfit. It's so cool!"

"Yeah, I love it!" Lesha said.

"Alright, the hosts can change if they want to, but we can keep these outfits on. I kind of like mine too," I giggled.

We all smiled at one another as the hosts went to change. Once they came back, we moved on with the show.

"Alright, our second dare for today is for Pen!"

"Me?" he said.

I shrugged. "I guess. But don't worry, you'll like this one," I smiled.

He swallowed hard.

"Your dare is from LURVEuALL, and it says that you have to kick Hikaru as hard as you want to in the groin, and then make him apologize for breaking your heart. Then, after that, get a hug from Takashi."

Pen's face was straight for a moment, until it made an evil smile. "Oh Hikaru~" he said in a singsong voice.

Hikaru groaned. "Oh…great."

Before Hikaru could even try to run away, Pen grabbed onto Hikaru's shoulders and swung his leg hard in Hikaru's crotch, making him bend over in pain.

"Owwww…"

Pen grabbed onto Hikaru's hair, pulled him up so they met eye to eye, and gritted his teeth.

"Apologize!" he ordered.

"Ngh…no!"

Pen glared at the twin and yanked on his hair.

"Ow!"

"I said…apologize!"

"Never!" he sneered.

Tears started to fill Pen's eyes. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed Hikaru by the neck and started beating the living daylights out of him. Throwing punches here and there, choking him, banging his head against the floor, everything!

"I. Said. Apologize!"

"Pen! Pen stop!" Lesha said.

When Pen released his grasp from Hikaru's neck, Hikaru took in a deep breath. "Okay! I'm sorry! Are you happy?"

Pen sniveled, stood up, and wiped away his tears. "Very." He looked over to where Mori-sempai was and ran over to hug him. "Takashi, don't let Hikaru ever hurt me!"

"I won't," he said.

I smiled. They made such a cute couple.

"So? Who's next Tsuin-chan?" Lesha asked me.

"Uh…I don't know. Who's next Pen?"

"Huh? Oh." Pen dug out his dare card and read off of it. "Tamaki Suoh!"

"Oh uh…yes? What is my dare for today?"

Pen smiled. "Your dare is from pres1111, and it says that you have to spend a _week _in the Black Magic Club!"

Fear shown through Tamaki's eyes then. "The B-B-Black Magic Club?"

"That's right!"

"But…but….but Nekozawa-sempai's there!"

And just in that moment, as if on cue, Nekozawa showed up. "Did somebody say they wanted to join the Black Magic Club?"

Tamaki shook his head as Pen answered, "Yeah! He does!"

"Oh Tamaki Suoh, I always knew you'd want to join the Black Magic Club. Quickly now, and we'll get you a black cloak and curse doll."

Nekozawa grabbed Tamaki by his wrists and literally pulled him out of the studio.

"No! I don't wanna die!" Tamaki cried.

"Bye Tamaki! Have fun!" I said, waving.

"Is…is Tama-chan gonna be okay?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Of course he is!" I lied. "Now, let's all quit worrying about Tamaki and move along with the show!" I turned to face Lesha. "Who's next Tsuin-chan?"

"Hikaru," she answered, facing her crying in pain boyfriend. "Your dare is from Mitsy-chan."

"Yeah…?"

"It says that you have to dress up as the tooth fairy!"

"…The tooth fairy?"

"That's what it says," Lesha said.

Hikaru smiled. "That's easy!" He stood up, cringed in pain from Pen kicking him so hard, and stood on his feet.

I held out a blue tutu and wings. "Here you go Hikaru," I giggled.

He snagged the costume from out of my hands and went backstage to change.

"Man, grumpy much?"

"He's just mad Pen beat the crap out of him," Lesha giggled.

"As he should be!" Pen said.

Hikaru walked out from the dressing room then, dressed in his tooth fairy costume.

We all snickered.

"Wow Hikaru…that's a nice look for you," I said.

"Shut up. It's better than what Tamaki-sempai had to do!"

"Oh I bet he's having a great time!"

"Yeah right."

"Okay Hikaru, you're done. You can go change back now," I giggled.

"Good," he said, walking backstage.

"Okey dokey, while Hikaru changes back to his uniform, let's move on! Haruhi, you're up!"

"Okay," she said.

"Your dare is from Navi-at-Heart, and it says that you have to pick a yaoi couple to do whatever you say."

She paused for a moment and tapped her finger against her lip. "Well, I guess Hikaru and Kaoru, seeing as though Tamaki-sempai's not here."

"What do me and Kaoru have to do?" Hikaru asked, walking back out to the set.

"You and Kaoru have to do whatever Haruhi says," I told him.

He smiled. "And what would that be Haruhi?"

"Um…I don't know. Kiss I guess."

Hikaru looked over at his brother and smirked evilly. "Come here Kaoru!"

"…I don't think I want to."

"Oh c'mon." Hikaru grabbed his brother by the wrist and pulled him close. "It's not like we haven't done this before…"

A blush made its way across Kaoru's face. "Hikaru…stop it!"

"But I can't. It's my dare and…well…your lips look so tasty…"

Kaoru bit his lower lip as Hikaru started lowering his lips to his brother's. Kaoru closed his eyes as their lips met, and he took in the scent of his brother through his nose.

Watching this made my heart race, and I tried so hard not to squeal.

Hikaru's tongue grazed Kaoru's lower lip and Kaoru nibbled on the wet muscle.

"Mmmm…see, you like it," Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru's face was a cherry red. "S-Shut up."

With my face turning a small red from watching their little scene, I cleared my throat. "Okay! Let's move on!"

The twins smirked at my reaction.

"So! Who's next Pen?"

"Uh…Kyoya!"

He sighed. "Yes?"

"Your dare is from X-Yaoi Princess-X, and it says that you have to get a tattoo that says 'I 3 Yaoi'!"

"…No."

"Yes Kyoya," I said. "You _have _to do it!"

"I refuse."

"You can't refuse a dare!" I said.

"You refused to let Kaoru kiss you."

"…"

"See?" he said.

"But I ended up letting him anyway! So it don't matter!" I snapped. "So do your freakin' dare!"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Snappy much?" He went backstage where a tattoo artist was waiting for him with a needle and ink.

"Wait, it's permanent?" Lesha asked.

"Yup!"

"Nice," she said, smiling.

"Okay, while Kyoya's getting his permanent tattoo, let's move onto Honey-sempai!"

The boy-Lolita giggled. "What's it say?"

"Your dare is from starred, and it says that you have to kiss Haruhi on the lips for five minutes!"

Haruhi looked over to the boy-Lolita, and Honey-sempai smiled.

"I guess it won't be too bad, right Haru-chan?"

"Uh…right," she said.

"Oh c'mon Haruhi," I said. "Honey-sempai is adorable!"

"Yeah, I know but…for five minutes?"

I shrugged. "That's what it says."

She sighed. "Well, let's get it over with, I guess."

"Hold on Haru-chan!" Honey-sempai said, quickly running to the side of the stage. He grabbed a small stool, brought it over to Haruhi, and stood on it so they were now eye to eye. "There! All better!"

Haruhi groaned. "Do I really have to put up with this?"

"Yes Haruhi, you do," I said.

"…"

"Alright Honey-sempai, kiss away!"

He smiled. "Kay!" He faced Haruhi and pressed his lips to hers.

Haruhi's eyes widened but she was surprised that Honey-sempai didn't do any French kissing. Well, of course he wouldn't. He's too innocent to do any kind of kissing like that.

We all looked at the clock and started counting away the minutes. Haruhi's face started turning red and then, a sudden blue.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Haruhi! Calm down! It's over! Breathe!" I said, afraid she was going to suffocate.

Haruhi pulled away from Honey-sempai's lips and took in a deep breath.

Honey-sempai stared at her in fright. "Haru-chan are you okay?"

"I'm…fine…" she said, breathing heavily.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure sempai."

"…"

"Okay, let's move on." I looked over to the side of the studio and looked at Kyoya who slowly walked back out on the set. "Well? Let's see it."

He sighed, and lifted up his shirt to reveal the 'I 3 Yaoi' tattoo that was marked on his chest.

"Oooh, spiffy!" Lesha said.

"Nice tattoo Kyoya," Pen laughed.

"Shut up," he said, pulling his shirt back down.

"Okay guys! Two more dares to go, and then we'll be done!" I said. "Who's next Tsuin-chan?"

"Mori-sempai! Your dare is from caithzadz! And it says that you have to go on a date with Pen!"

Mori-sempai looked over at Pen who was blushing like crazy.

He smiled. "That I can do," he said.

Pen smiled and hugged Mori-sempai.

I smirked. "Man you guys are so cute together~ Okay! Now, last up is Kaoru!"

"Yay…" the younger twin said.

I turned to Pen. "What's his dare say?" I asked.

Pen looked at his dare card, and smirked evilly. "Oh, you'll _love _this."

I stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"Kaoru's dare is from caithzadz as well, and it says that Kaoru has to go on a date with _you_."

I froze in shock. Me? Kaoru going on a date with…me?

"Aw, that'd be cute! Plus, it's the weekend so, you guys can go on a date over the weekend!" Lesha said. "I know! Why don't you guys go on a double date?"

"Hey! That's a great idea!" Pen said.

"No! No it's _not _a good idea!" I said, blushing harder than I ever had before.

"Why not?" Pen said, smirking.

"Because…because…" I couldn't come up with an answer. My head was spinning so much I couldn't even think straight.

"Well, it's settled then! We'll go on our dates tomorrow!" Pen said, smiling up at Mori-sempai who smiled back.

I looked over at Kaoru, and he looked over at me.

Here I thought my weekend was going to be host free. No worries about love or anything like that. But _no_! Now I have to spend a day with the guy I might _possibly_ have feelings for!

My face turned red and I started to freak.

This was going to be the worst weekend _ever_.

* * *

Haha! I'm done! I personally loved this chapter. My character's afraid to admit she likes Kaoru ^^ So adorable. And I hope ya'll liked the songfic part of it! That just all of a sudden popped in my head and I thought it was cute~ Anyway, please review! Your reviews/dares inspire me to write! Love you all!


	8. Date?

_**Chapter Eight**_

It's the day of our double date and I was _so _not ready to go. Kaoru was coming by to pick me up around six, which meant I only had a couple hours to get ready.

And knowing my mom, a couple hours wasn't long enough.

So, while we had time to get ready, Mom took me to a clothing store and had me look for a dress to wear on my date. And that, wasn't going so well…

"What about this one Rachael?" she asked, holding up a pink sundress.

"Oh God no!" I said. "Nothing pink. _Anything _but pink!"

"Okay, okay, fine! Nothing pink." She hung the dress back up on the hanger. "Oh! What about this?" She held up a yellow dress.

"Ew! Mom, be reasonable. You know I already hate that ugly yellow dress I have to wear for school. Please don't make me wear that!"

Mom sighed and put the dress back on the hanger. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you dressed up a little more."

"I do dress up. I put makeup on everyday."

"But what about your clothes?"

"What? What's wrong with my usual shirt, jeans, and converse?"

"It's not dressy!" Mom said. "Do you think your date would like it if you wore that on your date?"

I looked down at my outfit. "Actually, I don't really think he'd care."

Mom shook her head. "Well, I care. Now, go over to the Teen section and see if you can find anything there. I'll stay here and keep looking."

I sighed and walked out of the Dresses section to head over to the Teens'.

I don't know what Mom was thinking, making me look for an outfit by myself. Whatever I came back with, she'd be bound to say no.

After searching for an outfit that would suit Mom's taste, I finally came across something nice.

It was a blue dress that had a white mini jacket over it.

Surely Mom would say yes to this. It's casual and fancy. But why did I care about her tastes anyway? I should be more concerned about Kaoru's tastes…not that it mattered.

Taking the outfit off the rack, I went over to Mom and showed her the dress.

"Oh, that's cute Rachael!" she said. "I'm sure your date will love that!"

"You think so?"

"I know so," she said. "Now c'mon, we only got about four more hours until your date."

After paying for my dress, Mom took me to a salon to get my makeup and hair done.

Personally, I could've done this all myself. But…it would make a better impression if I had my hair and makeup done professionally.

So, I had my hair thinned out and straightened; my makeup was a natural color to match my eyes; and my lip gloss was a small pink.

When I looked in the mirror, I looked like a whole new person.

"Oh Rachael you're so beautiful!" Mom said.

I stared at my reflection for a long moment and couldn't believe that was me in the mirror. "I…I guess I am."

"Your date is going to love what he sees."

I blushed slightly. "Yeah…I guess he will."

"Well, we better get on home so you can change and what not. Don't wanna be late when your date shows up."

"But Mom…we have like two hours," I said.

"I know, but I still want to take pictures and meet your date!" she said.

I groaned. "Mom, it's not Prom. It's just a date."

"Can you blame me? You're talking about your Mom here!"

I smiled softly. "How could I forget?"

As soon as we got home, Mom had me change into my outfit so she could take a gazillion pictures. Before we knew it, 6 o'clock came.

_Knock knock_

"Oh! That must be your date!" Mom said, running to the door.

I sighed, moved a stray piece of hair behind my ears, and fixed myself up.

Why was I acting so nervous? Sure I've never gone on a date before, but it's _Kaoru_. A snobby, rich kid that would probably pull some stupid prank on me as soon as we left.

But Kaoru wasn't really like that was he?

"Um…hey there Rae," Kaoru said from behind me.

I turned around to look at him and my face turned red.

He was wearing a black tank top with an orange, plaid shirt over it, jeans, and brown sandals.

I hate to say it but, he looked handsome.

"Um…y-you look….beautiful," he said, his face turning red as well.

"Y-You do too," I said.

"Aw! Don't you two just look so adorable together?" Mom said. "Now get together so I can take a picture."

"Mom…"

"I told you I was gonna take pictures!"

"Okay! Just one! We have to get going!"

"Good. Now scoot closer together."

I looked up at Kaoru, blushed slightly, and scooted into his open arm he was holding out.

"Now smile!" Mom said, holding the camera up.

Once she took the picture, I turned to face Kaoru and looked up at him. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded. "Are you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way then," he said, opening the front door for me. "We'll be back before midnight Mrs. Nakamura."

"Oh, thank you uh…"

"Kaoru, Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Oh! Well, thank you Kaoru Hitachiin. Please keep my daughter safe."

He nodded and smiled at her. "I will, I promise."

"Good. Now run along you two! Have fun!"

I nodded, walked out the front door with Kaoru following behind me, and was shocked to see a limo parked in the front of my yard.

"What?" he asked, staring at me.

"You brought a limo?"

"Yeah."

"You couldn't have come in a different car?"

"But…this was the only car I had! You don't expect me to pick you up in a cab do you?"

I giggled softly. "No, I don't. But it is nice."

"Oh…well uh, thank you," he blushed.

I smiled, and got inside the limo. "Okay, so all we need to do is pick up Pen and Mori-sempai, and then we can…uh…"

I hadn't actually thought about what we were going to do on our date. Heck, I didn't even know what we were supposed to _do_! Were we just supposed to talk to each other?

"How about dinner and a movie?" Kaoru asked.

"Hm…that could work. Dinner first, or movie?"

"Dinner. I don't want to fill up on popcorn and not have room for dinner," he said.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. Once we pick up Pen and Mori-sempai, we'll figure out what movie we should go see."

"Alright."

After I gave instructions to Pen's house to the driver, we picked him up and went straight to Mori-sempai's house.

"So, what are we doing first?" Pen asked, wearing a panda hoodie and jeans.

"Well, we figured we'd go to dinner," I said. "And then afterward, go to a movie."

"Alright!" Pen said. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"I was thinking…Olive Garden?" Kaoru said.

I looked at Pen, and saw that he agreed with Olive Garden.

"Sure, that sounds great." I said.

I loved Olive Garden. It was a nice, fancy Italian restaurant with great tasting food. But I never went there because it was always crowded and the line was too long to get in. Today I hoped it wouldn't be too crowded.

After driving for a couple minutes, we finally pulled up to Mori-sempai's house. Well, I guess it really wasn't a house; it was more like a dojo or something.

Without saying a word, Pen quickly got out of the car and walked up to the front door while Kaoru and I stayed in the car.

"…So…" Kaoru said.

"So…" I also said. "Uh, how's life?"

"Good."

"Oh, that's good."

"What about you?"

"It's pretty good," I said.

"That's good."

I turned my head to look out the car window. It seemed kinda awkward to be talking to Kaoru about life. I mean c'mon, we have absolutely nothing in common! What are we supposed to talk about?

Thankfully, Pen got back to the car with Mori-sempai quickly and we were all set for our dates.

"Alright, off to dinner!" Pen cheered.

We all smiled and laughed as we drove off to dinner. Surprisingly, the line to get into Olive Garden wasn't all that long. Of course, Kaoru and Mori-sempai probably tipped some waitress or something to make sure we got seated quickly.

But that may just be my opinion.

Once seated, a waiter came by our table and took our drink orders. Pen ordered Coke, Mori-sempai and Kaoru got tea, and I ordered Sprite.

"Okay, what would you all like to eat then?" the waiter asked.

"Uh…" I looked to Kaoru and the others. "You guys go ahead and order. I'm still unsure."

"I'll take spaghetti," Pen said.

"I also," Mori-sempai nodded.

"That sounds pretty good actually," Kaoru agreed. "I'll take some spaghetti too."

Seeing everyone get spaghetti, I figured I'd get the same thing as well.

"Alright, so four spaghettis. I'll have those out as soon as possible guys."

"Thanks," I said.

While we each waited for our food, I looked to Kaoru and sighed. "So…your Mom's a famous fashion designer?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Oh, that's cool. What kind of clothes does she design?"

He smiled and took a drink of his tea. "You'll just have to stop by and see."

For some reason, his smile made me blush. Did I have feelings for him? Of course not! So why the hell did I keep blushing?

After about ten minutes of chatting and getting to know each other a bit more, our food had arrived.

"Ooh, smells really good," Pen said.

"Yeah it does," I smiled.

"You guys enjoy," our waiter said.

"Thanks."

I grabbed my fork, wrapped some spaghetti around it, and put it in my mouth. It was delicious! I hadn't had great food like this in forever.

I looked to Kaoru and saw that he was enjoying his food too. So were Mori-sempai and Pen.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and looked at the time. "So uh, what time's the movie?"

"I don't know," Kaoru said. "What movie are we seeing?"

"Insidious!" Pen said.

I stared at him. "Insidious? Isn't that a…scary movie?"

"Yeah, why? Are you scared?"

"No…" I said, looking away. "I'm just…concerned of how good it'll be, that's all."

"Uh huh, sure," Pen said, smirking.

"Well, it looks like the next showing is at eight thirty. So once we're done here, we can head over to the theater."

"I'm done if everyone else is."

Mori-sempai nodded in agreement. "I also."

"I am too," I said, placing my napkin on the table.

"Alright, this one's on me," Kaoru said, pulling out his gold card.

I smiled softly.

Once the waiter took our check, we got back into our limousine and headed off to the movie theater.

"So…what's this Insidious movie about?" Kaoru asked Pen.

"Demons!"

I stayed silent.

Okay, I hate to admit it, but I am a little bit scared of watching horror movies in a dark theater room. I don't mind the scary movies, but if I'm watching it in a dark room where I can't control the lighting on my own free will, I freak. That why I like watching scary movies at home.

But I didn't want to protest. I wanted Pen to have an awesome night too.

When we got to the theater, Mori-sempai took Pen up to the ticket stand and went ahead to buy our tickets.

Kaoru stayed back with me. He could tell something was up.

"Hey, you okay? You seem awfully quiet."

"Huh? Who, me? Nah, I'm fine! Really!"

He stared at me. He wasn't buying it.

"I'm just…wondering if this'll be a bad movie or not."

"I can tell you're scared."

"Pfft! Are not! What makes you say that?"

"You're turning pale," he said bluntly.

I turned bright red. He can see right through me!

"C'mon, it'll be alright." He grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed it softly. "There's nothing to be scared of, it's just a movie."

"Right…just a movie…"

He's right. It was just a movie. None of the stuff was real, and I shouldn't get scared over it. I mean c'mon, how bad could the movie possibly be?

But man, was it bad. The movie hadn't even been playing for thirty minutes, and I was already jumping in my seat and hiding my eyes. There was no denying that I was a scaredy cat.

At one point during the movie, there was a scene where this face popped onto the screen suddenly. Again, I had jumped out of my seat and, absentmindedly, hid my face in Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru looked at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "It's okay Rae," he whispered. "I gotcha."

For the rest of the movie, I couldn't even move my eyes to look at the screen. Even hearing the sounds of the movie made me jump.

Man, I never really knew I was _that _much of a coward.

Once the movie was over, it was time for all of us to head home. Of course, the only conversation in the car was about the stupid movie. Pen loved it so much he couldn't shut up about it. I felt as if I was watching the whole first thirty minutes of it all over again.

But it was a good thing that he was getting dropped off first. Once he was gone, I wouldn't have to listen to any more about the scenes of that movie.

After we dropped Pen off, Mori-sempai was next to leave.

And then…it was me and Kaoru…alone…in the car…yet again.

The ride to my house became quiet like it had before. Kaoru probably knew I was getting traumatized over the whole scary movie, so he was the one to start the conversation.

"You know, you could've said something about not wanting to go see that movie. If it was going to scare you this much, I would've taken you to a different movie."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I just…I didn't want to ruin Pen's night. You picked out dinner, so I figured he could pick the movie. I wasn't going to get in the way of his decisions."

He sighed. "I guess you have a point there."

Before he could say anything more, the limo pulled into my driveway.

"Well, thanks again for tonight," I said, getting out of the car.

"Wait! I'll walk you to the door," Kaoru said, getting out as well.

I smiled and looked away as we both walked up to my front porch. I turned around and faced Kaoru, pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ears. "Again, thanks for tonight."

"No problem," he said.

"I…really had a fun time."

"Even though you didn't really enjoy the movie?"

I giggled. "Even though I didn't really enjoy the movie."

He smiled at me, but then that smile faded as his mind thought about his next move.

"Well, I guess I better get going," I said, unlocking the front door.

"Rae wait!" Kaoru called.

I turned around and looked at him. "Yeah? What is it?"

Without any hesitation, Kaoru lifted my chin up and planted his lips onto mine. My eyes went wide as I was taken by surprise.

After a good ten seconds, he removed his lips from mine and stared at me. Seeing the shocked look on my face, he looked away ashamed.

"I'm sorry. That was really uncalled for. I'm sorry if I scared yo-"

Without letting him finish, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back – passionately. This time, _he _was the one taken by surprise. But he didn't mind. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. This kiss lasted for a mere thirty seconds at least.

Separating from each other, I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine.

"Will…I see you at the Host Club on Monday?" he asked.

I shrugged and smiled. "Sure. I think I have some spare time to drop by after school."

His eyes sparkled as he smiled. "Great! Well…see you Monday then!"

"See you," I waved.

As I watched Kaoru get back into his limo and drive away, I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest.

When I walked through the front door, Mom was standing there looking at me with a smile on her face.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

I looked over at her with a dazed look on my face.

And for the first time in my life, I thought I'd never hear these next words come out of my mouth.

"Mom, I think…I'm in love."

* * *

I am _so _sorry for not updating in so long guys! School just got over, and I've been trying to write my first actual novel as a future writer. But I put that aside to post this update for ya'll. So I hope you guys liked it! I really liked this chapter…a lot! Rae finally realizes she's in love 3 How cute. Please review! I'm going to need all the inspiration I can get this summer, due to my wanting to become a future writer and all. So I'll try updating a lot more! So please review! Love ya!


	9. Round Five

_**Chapter Nine**_

"So Rae, how'd your date with Kaoru go?"

"Yes, we're all dying to hear how it went."

It was Monday yet again, and I was back in my 2-A class with Kyoya and Tamaki. For the whole day so far, they have been bugging me about mine and Kaoru's date. Well, mainly Tamaki kept bugging me, Kyouya was just curious.

"I told you guys already, it went fine, let's just leave it at that!" I said, irritated by their questions.

"But how did it actually go? I mean, what did you guys go do?" Tamaki asked.

"We went to a movie and had dinner, that's it."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "It seems like something else happened by the look on your face."

I had just realized that my face felt really hot from the blush that was forming, and I turned away from them. "It's nothing! Leave me alone about it!"

"Oh! Did you guys kiss?" Tamaki asked, leaning in.

"Drop it!"

"Hey Rae," Pen said, swinging his book bag over his shoulder. "You comin'? You got a show to do right?"

"Uh, yeah but…" I turned to look at Kyoya and Tamaki. "Don't you guys have the Host Club today?"

"We do," Kyoya said. "But we could cancel for today. I'm sure we might have some _wonderful _dares today."

I gave him a questioning look. Why did he have to put the emphasis on 'wonderful'? Shaking my head, I flung my book bag over my shoulder and followed Pen to the studio.

"Hey Rae!" Lesha waved, coming up from behind us. "How was your date with Kaoru?"

I smiled and blushed. "It was…good…"

"Oh, did you guys kiss?"

"…Maybe…"

She smirked and hugged me. "Aw, how cute! I wish I could've seen it. Then again, the moment probably wouldn't have happened if I was there watching."

"Yeah, I doubt it."

We finally approached the doors to the abandoned music room, and Kaoru was waiting outside with his arms crossed and leaning in the doorway.

I smiled and skipped up to him. "Hey Kaoru."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Rae." He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I was beginning to wonder where you were at."

"Sorry, got held up by Tamaki asking how our date went for about the zillionth time."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Hey Lesha!" Hikaru said, poking his head out the door.

Lesha smiled. "Hey Hikaru."

"You ready for the show?"

"Well, I am. But…you should be asking yourself that. I mean, you're the one who might get a horrible dare."

"Ah, I can take my dares like a man!" he said, pounding his chest.

Pen snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys, you ready? Let's get this show started!" I said, walking into the studio while holding Kaoru's hand. "Ready cameraman?"

He gave me a thumb's up. "Ready in 3…2…1!"

"Hello everybody! Welcome back to our show! I'm your host Rae Nakamura, and this is Ouran Dares!" Everyone clapped and I smiled. "Now, I bet you're all _dying _to know what dares we have in store for our contestants, so let's begi-"

"Wait Rae," Kyoya said. "Don't you want to tell our lovely viewers how your date went with Kaoru?"

My face turned red and I stared at the camera. "Hehe…now's not a good time Kyoya. And besides, I don't think the viewers really want to know how it went."

"Oh, but I'm sure they're all _dying _to know," he smirked.

I sneered at him. "Fine! On our double date, Pen, Mori-sempai, Kaoru, and I went out to dinner and went to the movies. There! Happy?"

"And? What else happened?"

"Oh you're pissing me off Kyoya…" I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Then Kaoru and I kissed and now we're together. There! _Now _are you happy?"

"Very."

"Now! As I've been _trying _to say, let's get started with Round Five of our show!" I looked down at my little dare cards. "First up today is…Kyoya!"

"Why do I have to go first?" he asked.

"Because I'm hating you right now. Anyway! Your dare is from Mitsy-chan, and it says that you have to march around the school in a red Playboy bunny outfit!"

He groaned. "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Nope! I'm not!" I pointed towards the dressing room. "Now _go_! Your Playboy outfit is waiting for you."

He sighed and gave me one final glare before walking into the dressing room to change into his suit. After about five minutes, he walked out in a black leotard, fishnet leggings, and wearing bunny ears, and a bunny tail.

We all snickered.

"Nice look Kyoya," Pen said.

"Shut it you idiot."

"Alright Kyoya," I laughed and pointed to the hallway. "Go show off your new look to the rest of the school."

He groaned and slowly stumbled out into the hallway. From inside the studio, we could hear some girls squealing, and some girls screaming, "Oh my God Kyoya! What happened?" We all obviously thought it was hilarious. But once Kyoya came back into the studio, all smiling faces disappeared.

"I hope you're happy," he said.

I cleared my throat. "Oh…yes…I am."

"Good, cause I'm not doing that again." Without another word, he disappeared into the dressing room and changed back to his clothes.

"Alright, now that the fun's over, who's up next Lesha?"

Lesha looked down at her first dare card. "Looks like Kaoru's next!"

"Okay," the red headed twin said.

"Your dare is from X-Yaoi Princess-X, and it says you have to photoshop a picture of Kyoya in a bikini and hand them out to the Host Club guests!"

We all looked over at Kaoru and he smirked evilly. "That I can do!" He looked back to the dressing room to make sure Kyoya wasn't coming out and quickly started photoshopping a picture of Kyoya into a bikini. "Done!" he said, as he pushed the print button. He ran over to the copy machine and made about a thousand copies, and grabbed them just as Kyoya came out of the dressing room.

"Finally, I'm out of that stupid outfit." He looked over at Kaoru and saw the bundle of papers in his arms. "Kaoru, what do you have there?"

"Uh…nothing, just some flyers for our Host Club customers!" he smiled.

"You're lying Kaoru. What's it really?"

He took a step towards Kaoru with his arm outstretched, and Kaoru took off running towards the studio doors. "No!" he said.

"Kaoru get back here!" Kyoya said, chasing after Kaoru.

"No!" Kaoru ran out the studio doors and started handing pictures out to girls while he was being chased down.

"Oh wow, is this…Kyoya?" a girl said, looking at the picture.

"Looks like it to me," another said.

"Let me see that!" Kyoya said, snatching the picture from the girls. When he looked down at the picture, his eyes widened and his face turned a dark red. "You'll pay for this Kaoru!"

Back in the studio, me, Lesha, Pen, and the rest of the contestants couldn't help ourselves from laughing as we pictured Kyoya's angered face.

"Oh man, that was priceless!" I said, wiping tears from my eyes. "Didn't expect the chasing part."

"Yeah, good job Kaoru," Pen said.

Kaoru smiled, feeling good about himself, and walked over to me. "Alright Pen, who's next?"

"Haruhi! Your dare is from Navi-at-Heart, and it says that you have to pick a gay/yaoi couple and they have to do whatever you say!"

Haruhi blinked. "Uh, okay. I pick…Hikaru and Kaoru. Cause they're the only couple I can think of at the moment."

"Alright!" Hikaru cheered, placing his arm on Kaoru's shoulder. "What do you want us to do Haruhi?"

"Please nothing too horrible…" Kaoru whined.

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. Do whatever you guys usually do at home. I'm sure whatever you do there is fun, right?"

At that moment, Kaoru's eyes widened. "No Haruhi! Anything but that!"

Hikaru looked over at his brother and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh c'mon Kaoru, what we do at home isn't that bad."

Kaoru held his back side and glared at his brother. "So _you _say!"

My eyes widened at that moment. So _that's _what goes on in the Hitachiin home when the twins get home from school.

Hikaru smiled evilly at his twin and dragged him into a dark closet. "Come along Kaoru, time to do as Haruhi said."

Kaoru tried grabbing onto the floor for his dear life as his brother dragged him forcefully by his legs.

"No! Rae! Help me! You don't know what he's going to do to me!"

"Oh I think we know now," Pen said.

"Please! Help!" But before I could even try helping him, Hikaru had already dragged his brother into the closet and locked the door. After about five minutes had passed, we started hearing screams of torture, and then, the screams suddenly turned into moans.

"…Oh dear," I said.

"Well!" Lesha said, breaking the silence. "While the twins are having…fun…why don't we move on to the next dare?"

"Y-Yes, you're right Tsuin-chan. Next up is Tamaki!"

"Alrighty!" he said in his cheerful voice. "What is my dare today?"

I smirked evilly. "Your dare is from LURVEuALL, and it says you have to tell us about your time in the Black Magic Club."

At that moment, Tamaki's eyes widened and his smile faded. "I-I don't think I want to…"

"Oh, but you seemed so cheerful a minute ago!"

"That was then…this is now."

"Well, nobody really cares. Besides, it's a dare. So you have to do it!" I said. "Now tell us about your time in the Black Magic Club!"

He swallowed hard, took a seat on the floor, pulled his knees to his chest, and started rocking back and forth. "W-Well first off, they made me wear one of those black cloaks they all wore. Then they gave me my own Belzenoff and said I'd have to go curse people. Then they made me play a game on a Ouija board and made me play cards…"

"Oh! And what exactly did you play on this…Ouija board?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. Nekozawa-sempai asked who my first victim would be, and the board started spelling out a name!"

"Really?" Pen asked. "And whose name did it spell out?"

Tamaki's face turned red in embarrassment and he looked away. "I'd rather not say."

"C'mon Tamaki! Spit it out!"

"Okay! It spelt out Rae's name!"

The room immediately went silent as all eyes turned to me. Okay, what the hell did it mean by victim? Was I going to be his first victim that he cursed? I didn't get it at all.

"W-Well…isn't that a surprise?" I faked a laugh. "Looks like I'll be the first victim of something that's not even going to happen!"

"I don't know Rae…" Pen said. "Ouija boards never lie…"

"How do you know?" I snapped.

He smirked and walked away whistling.

"Uh…how about we forget about this whole 'first victim' thing and get on with the rest of the dares?" Lesha said. And at that moment, the twins walked out of the closet and Kaoru was holding his back side and wincing in pain.

"Hikaru you were too rough!" he complained.

"But I thought you liked it when I was rough," Hikaru smirked.

"Not all the time!"

"Hikaru! Glad you could join us!" Lesha said. "It's time for your dare!"

"Alright!" he said. "Do I get to play with Kaoru again?" Kaoru glared at his brother.

"No," Lesha said. "Your dare is from caithzadz, and it says you have to cover yourself in ketchup and run around the school yelling 'I'm a chicken wing'!"

Hikaru stared at his girlfriend for a long moment before shaking his head. "No! I refuse to do something that'll make me look like an idiot!"

"C'mon Hikaru, I'll bet it'll get us some customers in the future," Kyoya said, writing in his little black book. "And you never know, you could get Kaoru to lick the ketchup off you once you're done."

Kaoru's jaw dropped. "Sempai!"

"Oh, not a bad idea Kyoya-sempai!" Hikaru said. He quickly threw his shirt off and took the ketchup bottle that I was about ready to hand to him and squirted the condiment all over his chest. "Here I go," he said, running out of the studio. "Look at me everybody! I'm a chicken wing!" he shouted, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

As laughter erupted from the hallways, I looked over at Kaoru and saw him hide his face in embarrassment. "Kyoya-sempai hates me…he wants to see me in misery all because of my dare."

"Aw, don't worry Kaoru," I said, patting him on the back. "I'm sure it won't be too bad. I mean, you're just licking the ketchup off his chest."

"Yeah, _maybe_."

I gave him a shocked look, seeing the disturbed look on his face as Hikaru walked back in the room with a smile on his face.

"Alright Kaoru! I'm done with my dare! Now help me clean this off!"

Kaoru whimpered, and before he walked over to his brother, I handed him a towel.

"If you don't want to lick it off him, just wipe it off. You don't have to do what Kyoya says."

He smiled and took the towel from me. "Thanks Rae." He turned towards his brother, walked over to him, and started wiping off the ketchup.

"Hey! What happened to licking it off?"

"Sorry Hikaru, but you already had your fun. I'm not going to lick this off you when I don't even want to."

"That's not fair! After all I did for you!"

"You did _nothing _for me!" Kaoru protested. "All you did was give me pain!"

"But you enjoyed that pain, and you know it."

A blush crept onto Kaoru's face and he continued wiping off the ketchup. "There! You're done!"

"Thank you!"

"Alrighty guys, back to the dares! Next up is Honey-sempai!"

"Yay!" the boy-Lolita said.

"Your dare is from X-Yaoi Princess-X, and it says you have to dress up as a cheerleader and shout 'Yaoi is smexy, yaoi is smexy'!"

There was a confused look on the senior's face, but he smiled and nodded. "Okay!" He went backstage, quickly changed into a cheerleader outfit, and came back out with palm palms. "Yaoi is smexy! Yaoi is smexy!" And then, he turned to Mori-sempai and asked the question that had been on his mind. "Takashi, what is yaoi?"

Our eyes widened and we looked at one another, realizing Honey-sempai seemed too sweet and innocent to know what yaoi was.

"I-It's nothing you need to know about!" Pen said.

"Y-Yeah! You'll find out when you're older!" I said.

"Mmm…okay! Fine with me!" he smiled, before going back into the dressing room to change back.

"Phew."

"You think he'd be old enough to even know what yaoi was," Lesha said.

"It's not the fact that he's too young, I mean he's eighteen. He's just too…innocent…and we don't need a corrupted Honey-sempai," Pen said.

"Oh I see."

As Honey-sempai walked back out of the dressing room, everyone's attention turned to Mori-sempai as they awaited for the final dare to be announced.

"Alright, what is Mori-sempai's dare, Pen?" I asked.

"Let's see…Takashi's dare is from Mitsy-chan, and it says that you have to passionately ballet dance in a sparkly pink tutu."

The thought of Mori-sempai wearing a sparkly pink tutu made me snicker, but I didn't want to be rude and make fun of Pen's boyfriend.

With a simple nodding of the head, Mori-sempai headed towards the dressing room and changed into the said costume.

"Lesha, could you turn on the ballet music?" I asked.

"I most certainly can," she said, walking over to the stereo. With a click of the button, the Nutcracker music started playing, and Mori-sempai started _passionately _dancing. I somehow found it utterly ironic that we received a dare that involved ballet when our show was being shot inside an abandoned ballet room. I didn't know why, I just did.

When the song was over, Mori-sempai gave a small bow and everyone clapped at his wonderful performance.

"Well done Mori-sempai! Bravo!" I said.

"Yes, very wonderful performance indeed," Lesha said.

"Way to go Takashi!" Pen cheered.

Mori-sempai smiled softly and walked over to the dressing room to go change.

"Is that everybody?" Lesha asked.

"I believe it is," I said. I turned to face the camera and smiled. "Well, looks like that's our show for today folks! I hope you enjoyed the dares! We most certainly did."

"Not me!" Kaoru said.

"Well…_mostly _everyone did. Anyways, if you want to see more, please send in your dares and hope that yours gets picked! Remember, we can't do the show without your support! So, until next time, see ya!" I waved.

"And we're clear!" the cameraman said.

"Great job everyone! Absolutely wonderful!"

"Yeah…for _some _people," Kaoru said, glaring at his brother who smiled happily.

"Aw, I'm sorry Kaoru," I said, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. "Wanna come over to my house for dinner? We could probably have ice cream later."

The thought made him smile and he kissed my forehead. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

I smiled and took his hand into mine. "See you guys tomorrow!" I called, as everyone started leaving the studio.

"See ya!"

And with that, Kaoru and I walked out of the studio hand in hand looking as if we were a happy married couple.

* * *

Aw! Rae and Kaoru are so cute together! ^^ Evil Hikaru doing horrible things to his brother when he doesn't want it! Oh well, Kaoru probably enjoyed it overall ;3 Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be up as soon as I get some awesome dares! And you know what that means right? Yes, review! Make sure to review if you want your dare to appear on the show! Love you guys!


	10. Round Six

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Rae…Rae? Rae!"

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was surprised to see my sister Takai standing over my bed. Usually my mom was the one to get me up in the morning, why was Takai getting me up?

"Mmm…what is it Takai?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Can I come be on your show today? Please?" she asked.

I stared at her in question and gave a small yawn. "Be on my show? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because your show seems like it'd be fun to host! Plus, I wouldn't mind seeing the painful looks on your little contestants faces."

I quirked a brow, seeing the evil smirk creep on her face and the evil glint in her eyes. She sure was into the whole evil/dark stuff.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Sure, I suppose. But make sure you're there on time. I can't hold up the show if you're late."

She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "You can count on me!"

I smiled, gave a final yawn, and crawled out of bed. "Alright then, let me change so we can get to school."

"Okay." As Takai skipped out of my room, I rummaged through my closet and pulled out the oh-so-ugly uniform.

I groaned. "Another day of having to wear this stupid thing." Sighing, I slipped out of my pajamas and put the yellow monstrosity on. After brushing out my hair and putting on my makeup, I walked out of my bedroom and went downstairs. "Alright Takai, ready to go?"

"Ready!" she said, throwing her granola bar wrapper in the trash.

As we got into the car, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what the Host Club would think about my _adorable _little sister.

* * *

"Uh…Rae? Who exactly is this?" Tamaki said, pointing down at Takai.

It was after school hours now and everybody was heading over to the abandoned ballet room to get ready for the next show.

"This is my little sister Takai," I said.

Everyone's face looked shocked. "You have a little sister?"

"…Uh…yeah…"

They all walked over to Takai and smiled down at her.

"Aw, she's so adorable!" Hikaru said, patting her head.

"Well of course she is!" Tamaki said. "She's related to Rae!"

That comment made me sneer at Tamaki. As everyone continued to pat Takai's head, thinking she was so adorable, the cute little look on her face turned to an evil grin and she bit Tamaki hard on his hand.

"Ow!" he cried, flailing her around trying to get her to release his hand.

"Takai stop!" I said, pulling her away.

When Takai released Tamaki's hand from her mouth, Tamaki looked down at his wounded hand and sobbed.

"She bit me…"

"That's what you get for calling her cute," I said.

"But…she looks so adorable! How could something so adorable be so evil?"

"Easy," I said. "She's Takai, it's in her nature."

Everyone gave her a final glance and she gave them a not-so-innocent smile. For some reason, her smile kind of reminded me of Kyoya's…

Opening the doors to the abandoned ballet room, Takai hurried in and looked around. "Oh wow! This is so cool Rae!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"When can we start?"

"Whenever everyone's ready." I looked over to the cameraman. "We ready?"

"Yup! We're live in 3…2…1!"

The red light on the camera came on.

"Hello everybody, and welcome back to our show! I'm your host Rae Nakamura and this is Ouran Dares!"

Everyone clapped and I turned to face Takai.

"Now, before we begin, I'd like to introduce a new co-host to the show. Please welcome my little sister, Takai Nakamura!"

Everyone applauded for Takai as she waved at the camera.

"Alright sis, you've seen this show before, so you know what to do right?"

She nodded. "Of course I do! Now give me my dares!" I handed her the set of dares I had ready for her. "Sweet! I'm so excited!"

"I'll bet you are," I smiled. "Now, let's get started with round six!" I looked over at the contestants. "First up today is Haruhi!"

"Oh yay…" she said. "What is it?"

"Your dare is from the lovely caithzadz! And it says that you have to dye your hair blonde and announce to the whole school that you're Tamaki's daughter."

Tamaki's face turned red and Haruhi's face was one of annoyance. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes."

She sighed and slowly went backstage. "Fine."

As Haruhi disappeared to go dye her hair, Tamaki started shaking. "B-Become my daughter?"

"That's what her dare says Tamaki."

"But…but why? I mean, I know I think of her as my daughter already but, why am I getting all shaky?"

"I don't know." Then, I mumbled under my breath, "Maybe because you like her?"

After a while, Haruhi finally stepped out of the dressing room, and I couldn't help but drop my jaw. She looked exactly like Tamaki! Her hair was blonde, she had blue contacts in, and she was holding a red rose.

"Oh wow Haruhi," Kaoru said. "You look just like Tamaki-sempai!"

"Thanks…" she said.

"Alright Haruhi, march out those doors and go announce that you're Tamaki's daughter!" I said, pointing at the double doors.

She sighed, annoyed by the idea more and more, and walked out the doors. "Hello everyone!" she said, bringing about everyone's attention. "Look at me! I'm Tamaki-sempai's daughter!"

Everyone in the hallways stopped and looked at each other. Most of the girls had confused looks on their faces, wondering why Haruhi, a boy, was calling himself Tamaki's daughter.

But Haruhi didn't care. She was just glad she got that stupid dare done and over with. Sighing in relief, she walked back into the studio and walked straight to backstage.

"H-Haruhi…?" Tamaki said, trying to grab his "daughter" and hug her lovingly. She ignored him and continued walking and Tamaki's eyes started to water. "Haruhi's angry with me…"

"No she's not," Takai said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"R-Really?"

"Of course she is! She already hates your freakin' guts for calling her your daughter in the past!"

Takai couldn't help but laugh at the look on Tamaki's face when he heard those words. As Tamaki went over to a corner to sulk, Haruhi walked out.

"Alright, I'm done," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Great, now who's next Pen?"

"Looks like Tamaki! Since he's already over in his corner sulking…" Pen walked over to Tamaki who was currently growing mushrooms in the corner, and handed him a switchblade. "Here's a knife for your dare."

Tamaki looked down at the knife in his hand and then up to Pen. "What the heck am I supposed to do with this?"

"Cut yourself!" Pen said.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he started shaking. "C-C-Cut myself?"

"That's right!"

"B-But that sounds painful!"

"What do you care?" Takai said. "You're already emo, so it shouldn't matter right?"

The blonde bit his lip and slowly took the blade from Pen. "I-I guess…"

"Good, now start cutting! We don't have all day!"

Tamaki swallowed hard and pressed the blade against his wrist. Slowly, he slid the metal utensil across the skin and red liquid began to ooze out of the cut. Wincing, he dropped the blade and fell on his knees.

"Congratulations Tamaki! You are now an official emo!" I said.

He sniveled. "Where are the bandages?"

"Backstage." He got up from off the floor and wobbled backstage to wrap his wounds up. "Alright, moving on. Who's next Tsuin-chan?"

Lesha looked down at her set of dares and smirked. "Kaoru is."

"Alright," he said.

"Wait," I said. "Le, why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh? Oh, no reason. It's just that Kaoru's dare is from Kimmiko T. and it says that he has to make out with you for five minutes in a closet."

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest as everyone turned to look at me. Kaoru smiled softly and took hold of my hand.

"Don't worry; they won't be able to see us anyway."

"I know…it's just embarrassing to have them know we'll be making out in a closet…"

"Or doing something else," Pen said.

"Shut it!" I said.

"C'mon," Kaoru said, pulling me into the closet.

For some reason, my hand in his made me want to pull him into my arms. Yes when we got in the closet we would be kissing, but I wanted to be with him forever. It just be the two of us alone, with no one around to bother us.

When we walked in the closet, Kaoru closed the door and I sat down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sitting. I figured it'd be easier to…make out…if we sat down."

Even though it was dark in the closet, I could tell Kaoru was smiling. "Why are you so nervous about this whole making out thing? We kissed before haven't we?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"And we're practically boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?"

"…Y-Yeah…"

He sat down on the floor in front of me and caressed my cheek. "Then why are you so nervous?"

I sighed and leaned against his hand. "You're right, I'm sorry Kaoru. I know you're a nice guy, and I shouldn't be nervous. I'm sorry."

He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. "It's alright, I forgive you."

I smiled and pressed my lips back to his. At first the kissing was soft and sweet, then, as seconds and minutes started going by, the kissing started getting rougher and intense.

"Dang, this is one long five minute make out session," I said.

"And you're complaining?"

"No, I'm just saying that usually when people make out, they're little session is over before they know it."

"I wish this never had to end," he said, pecking my lips once again.

I giggled. "Me either."

Then, there was a knock on the closet door. "You two love birds done in there? Your five minutes are up!" Takai said.

I sighed and got up from off the floor. "Looks like it's over now."

Kaoru got up as well, and took hold of my hand, giving it a small squeeze. "We can always do this again sometime. Come over to my place this weekend or something."

I smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great." I put my hand on the doorknob and gave the handle a turn.

"About time you two came out!"

"What? You said five minutes!"

"Yeah, but it seemed like forever!" Takai complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You wouldn't be saying that if you had someone you loved kissing you."

"Yeah, well I don't. So there."

"Alrighty then!" I said, getting annoyed at my sister. "Let's move onto the next dare already!"

"Fine by me." She looked down at her set of dares. "Kyoya, you're next!"

The raven haired boy sighed, pushed his glasses up and looked at Takai. "What is it this time?"

"Your dare is from Visiblemist, and it says that you have to let the twins dress you in a hooker outfit with eight inch hills!"

Without saying a word, Kyoya stared at Takai in question. "What?"

"You heard me!"

"Sweet! We get to dress Kyoya-sempai!" the twins cheered.

Kyoya glared at them. "Be careful you two, you don't know what I'm capable of!" He then looked over at Kaoru and gave him an evil look.

Kaoru's eyes went big and he swallowed hard. He was still afraid of Kyoya after what happened in the last episode.

"Oh c'mon Kyoya quit acting like a child and get over it!" I said. I looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru and smiled. "You two dress him however you like, don't listen to what that idiot says."

"No problemo Rae!" Hikaru said, giving me a silly salute.

But Kaoru still didn't say anything. He just kept looking at Kyoya in fear.

"Kaoru, it's okay. Kyoya's not going to do anything to you."

"Yeah, but you don't know that!"

"I'm positive, he can't do anything." I pounded my chest. "Not with me around!"

He smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "You're right Rae." He looked behind him at Hikaru and smirked. "Ready Hikaru?"

"Oh you know I am!"

"Wait a minute, you two had better be careful!" Kyoya said. "I got the police on my side!"

"Yeah well, if you're looking for someone to arrest, arrest Visiblemist."

"Yeah, she's the one who gave you the dare! Not us!" Kaoru said.

"You know they have a point," I said.

Kyoya gritted his teeth. "Fine! You win this time Hitachiins."

The twins gave him a smile and grabbed the dark haired boy by his arms. "Glad you see it our way Kyoya-sempai! Now it's time for you to do your dare!" They then picked him up by his arms and dragged him backstage into the dressing room."

"Have fun you two!" Lesha said.

I gave a small snicker. "Can't wait to see what those two come up with." Clearing my throat, I pulled out my set of dares and looked at the next card. "Alright, while those two are helping Kyoya with his dare, let's move onto Mori-sempai!"

"Hm," he said.

"Alright sempai, your dare is from OuranFire! And it says that you have to-" As I continued reading the dare, my eyes widened. "Oh dear…"

"What?" Lesha asked. "What does it say?"

"Nothing good…"

"Why? What is it?" Pen asked.

"C'mon Rae, just tell us what his dare is!" Takai said, crossing her arms.

"Alright!" I said. I looked up at Mori-sempai. "Sempai, you have to explain to Honey-sempai what yaoi is. And what uke and seme are."

"…" Mori-sempai didn't say anything, he just stared at me with his natural blank face. Honey-sempai, who was standing next to him, looked up at the sempai and blinked.

"Takashi, what _is _yaoi?"

"…" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from the boy-Lolita. "Well Mitsukuni, yaoi is-"

"Ta-dah!" the twins said, coming out of the dressing room. "We're finished!"

"Oh, let's see!" Takai said, rubbing her hands together.

The twins smirked evilly and pulled a frowning Kyoya out from backstage. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of Kyoya. He was wearing eight inch black high heels, fish net leggings, short leather shorts, a leather tank top, and black gloves.

"Ooh, look at you Kyoya!" Pen said in a teasing tone.

"Shut it! I hate you all."

"Aw, looks like Kyoya's gonna go in a corner and pout," Lesha teased.

"I said shut it!"

"Alright Kyoya, you're done now. You can go back and change back into your original clothes." I looked back to Mori-sempai. "Alright sempai, go ahead and do your dare…"

"Wait!" Takai shouted. "I have an idea!" Then, all of a sudden, Takai went over to the twins and grabbed them by the wrists.

"Uh, Takai?" Hikaru said.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"To help Mori-sempai explain to Honey-sempai what yaoi is, we'll have the twins demonstrate!"

At that moment, my eyes widened. The twins? Demonstrating what yaoi was to Honey-sempai? I don't think his innocent mind could handle it

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea Takai…"

"Sure it is!" She then pulled out her dare cards. "LURVEuALL requested it! And Kaoru? You're going to be seme this time!"

"What?" Kaoru and I said.

"That's what LURVEuALL wants! So she's going to get it!" Takai took Kaoru's wrist and pushed him into Hikaru. "Now get a move on! Show Honey-sempai what yaoi, uke, and seme are!"

When Takai shoved Kaoru into his brother, Kaoru ran into Hikaru's chest and pushed him down onto the floor, with him being on top of Hikaru.

"S-Sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to push you down," Kaoru said, beginning to stand up.

"Hold on a minute Kaoru!" Hikaru said. "Takai said you had to top me, which means you stay right where you are and show sempai what it means to be seme!"

Kaoru's face turned a beet red. "N-No!"

"You have to! Otherwise we're playing the punishment game when we get home!"

Kaoru's eyes went big in fear. "No!"

"Then top me!"

Kaoru gave a small pout, before crawling all the way on top of his brother and sitting on his stomach. "I hate you for this LURVEuALL…"

"Honey-sempai, are you paying attention?" Takai asked, in her not-so-innocent voice.

"W-What is Kao-chan doing?" sempai asked, covering his eyes.

"No covering your eyes! Kaoru, start moving against your brother!"

"What?"

"Do it!"

"Ugh!" Feeling embarrassed, Kaoru put his hands on Hikaru's wrists and started grinding against his brother.

"Ooh, Kaoru you naughty boy," Hikaru teased.

"Shut up Hikaru! I'm not enjoying this!"

"Sure you are! Your face is red!"

"Takashi!" Honey-sempai whined. "What's going on?"

"Okay that's enough!" I said. At the sudden tone in my voice, all eyes turned to me.

"Jeez Rae, what's got you all fired up?" Takai said.

"Takai! This is supposed to be a teen rated show! Not a mature rated show!"

"And?"

"No naughty stuff on the show!" I said, face turning red as if I blew a fuse.

"Oh c'mon, you know you liked seeing your boyfriend top his brother!"

"…" I turned towards the twins and put my hands together. "Alright you two! Get up! Show's over!"

"Aw," Hikaru whined as Kaoru got off of him and dusted himself off.

"My eyes…my poor eyes…" Honey-sempai cried.

I knelt down in front of the boy-Lolita and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry sempai, I promise nothing like that will happen again."

"He's probably scarred for life!" Lesha said.

"He'll get over it," Takai shrugged.

I glared over at Takai before looking back at Honey-sempai. "Hey, how about some cake? Will that make you feel better?"

He sniveled and gave a small nod.

"Well, that's good. Cause there's a girl out there who would love to have some cake with you."

His tearful eyes sparkled as he looked up at me. "Really?"

"Yup, her name's XxSilentHostessxX, and for your dare, you can go have cake with her."

"Yay!" he said, seeming as though he had already forgotten the whole yaoi thing.

I smiled and looked over at one of my backstage managers. "Can you take Honey-sempai to XxSilentHostessxX's place? Her address is on that card."

"Sure thing miss," the manager said, before politely leading Honey-sempai out of the room.

"Bye sempai!" everyone called.

"Have fun with XxSilentHostessxX!" I said. "Tell us how it goes when you come back!"

"I will!" he waved, before exiting out of the third music room.

I smiled and turned to face the cameraman. "Well, that's it for our show today folks! Tune in next time for-"

"Hey, hold on a second!" Hikaru said.

"What?"

"How come I didn't get a dare?"

"Oh, right…I forgot. Hikaru, your dare is from LURVEuALL, and it says you have to stop acting like a total jerk!"

Hikaru gave me a questioning look. "A jerk? Who have I been a jerk to?"

"Uh…" I glanced over at Pen, whose face was as red as a cherry.

"Oh…right," Hikaru said. "Fine, I'll stop being a jerk to Pen, happy?"

"Yes, for now. But if you break your promise and hurt Pen, I will seriously hunt you down and murder you in your sleep."

"You don't even know where I live!"

"Have you forgotten that I'm dating your brother?"

"…Oh…right…"

I smiled. "Good, glad we have an understanding. Now, as I was saying, thank you everyone for watching this episode of Ouran Dares! Hope you all stay tuned for the next episode! Remember, if you want to see more episodes, you need to send in your dares. We can't do the show without your lovely dares! So, until next time, see ya!"

"And we're clear!" the cameraman said.

"Great job everybody! Except…for Honey-sempai…I feel sorry for him to see all of that," I said.

"Oh he'll get over it," Takai said, grabbing her book bag.

I glared at her. "You need to be careful of what you do on this show here Takai. Any more of that kind of stuff and I'm kicking you out."

"Okay, okay! I won't do anything like that again!"

"Good," I said. I looked over at Kaoru and smiled. "Ready to go home?"

"Sure, we walking, or do you want a ride in my limo?"

"I think we can walk," I said. "It'd give us more time to talk."

He smirked and wrapped his arm gently around my shoulders. "Sounds good to me."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him while walking with him out of the third music room. Hikaru and Takai looked at each other, shrugged, and followed right behind our heels.

Today had been a long, crazy day. But I knew the days ahead would be a lot better. As long as I had Kaoru with me, I knew I'd be safe. No matter what the situation would be, I'd be safe.

* * *

Dang! It's been so long since I updated! Sorry 'bout the wait guys. College has been getting in the way and I really can't do any updating until I get all my homework and stuff done. But I promise that I'm trying! You just gotta stay with me! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one's gonna be good! So, please review! Your reviews inspire me and make me really happy. Thanks, love you all~


	11. Halloween

_**Chapter Eleven**_

This morning felt like it went by so fast. I didn't even remember getting up or eating breakfast. When I got in my car to get to school, I figured if my morning went by so dang quick, so would the school day, which was fine by me.

But of course, I was wrong.

After I dropped Takai off and parked the car, something about Ouran Academy…changed.

"What the…?"

When I walked into the school, jack o' lanterns were carved and lit, paper bats were hanging from the ceiling, and a lot of other Halloween decorations were up. I didn't understand this at all.

"What is this? Why is the school decorated for Halloween?" I asked.

"Because it _is_Halloween, my princess," Tamaki said, walking up from behind me. When I turned around, startled because he appeared out of nowhere, I noticed that Tamaki was dressed up in a very sadistic vampire costume.

The way he looked made my heart start to beat fast. Did I have a thing for Tamaki? No, of course not. But I had a thing for vampires. And when I saw him dressed in this very sexy vampire costume, it made me actually want to be with him.

"Tamaki, what are you-"

"Shh, quiet princess, you're under my spell," he said, waving his hand in front of my face. I could feel my cheeks getting really red as Tamaki kept acting like the seductive vampire that he was dressed as. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he moved a piece of my hair away from my shoulder and revealed his vampire fangs. Slowly lowering his head, he got ready to sink his fangs into my neck.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing sempai?"

Before Tamaki could do anything further, Kaoru whacked him with what appeared to be as a warrior sword. I looked up at him and saw that he was dressed as a dark angel, with a black cloak, black wings, and a sword. My eyes sparkled as I stared at him. He looked so dang handsome in that outfit!

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just trying to get Rae into the spirit of Halloween!" Tamaki said.

"Well it looked like you were trying to steal my girl!" Kaoru looked over at me, smirked, and tilted my chin up. "Cause no one can take my princess. She's the one I've been searching centuries for."

My face started to feel hot again as I listened to Kaoru's little role playing. Not only did he look like a handsome dark angel, he sounded like one too!

So, getting into the act, I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's neck and smiled at him. "Thank you my prince of darkness, you saved me from the evil vampire man."

"What?" Tamaki said.

Kaoru smirked at the silly Tamaki and gave me a small peck on the lips. "So, how come you're not all dressed up Rae?"

"Well, I didn't even know that today was Halloween!"

"How could you not know that it's the end of October?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I guess I got too carried away with my show and homework."

"That's okay," Kaoru smiled. "I'm sure we can find something for you to wear after classes are over."

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "That'd be nice. Maybe I can find something that'll make me look like a princess."

"Oh I bet you would."

"Hey! Kaoru! C'mon already! Class is about to start!" Hikaru said, with his head peaking out of the class 1-A room.

"I'm coming Hikaru!" He turned to face me and smiled. "Well, I'll see you after class then."

"Alrighty, see you."

And with that, Kaoru gave me one last kiss on the forehead before running off towards his class. I turned to face Tamaki and sighed.

"Alright Tamaki, let's get ourselves to class before we end up being late."

As Tamaki got up from off the floor, I started heading off to my class, hoping that the time would go by quick so I could see my nightly prince soon.

For some reason, I felt like I was wrong again.

* * *

"What? What do you mean you can't do the host club today?"

It was finally after school hours, and the entire host club and I were gathered in the third music room for a special "Halloween act". Of course, the twins and Haruhi had something planned and had to cancel on the club's activities.

"Sorry boss, but class 1-A is holding a test of courage tournament!" Hikaru said.

"So we won't be able to attend any Host Club meetings for a while since we gotta help prepare," Kaoru said.

"But, what about your customers?" Tamaki asked.

"We gave them our apologies already."

"Well, duty calls then," Kyoya said.

"Good luck without us here for a week!" they said, before pulling Haruhi out of the room with them.

"Wait a minute!" I said, running after them. They stopped and turned to look at me. "What is this 'Test of Courage tournament' thing, anyway?"

The twins swapped glances and gave each other an evil grin.

"Well, if you want to know so badly," Hikaru said, placing his arm on my left shoulder.

"I guess you're gonna have to participate to see what really goes on," Kaoru said, doing the same to my right shoulder.

My eyes widened. "Participate? But, it's only for your class isn't it?"

"We can find ways to sneak you into the tournament."

"Yeah, you're talking about the Hitachiins here," Kaoru said.

I smiled softly. I guess they did have a point. So, giving a slight sigh, I smiled and nodded. "Alright, why not? I'll participate in your tournament. I mean, how bad can a Test of Courage Tournament be? I'm pretty brave!"

Kaoru gave a small snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"You call yourself brave? You couldn't even watch the whole movie on our date!"

My face turned red. I had totally forgotten about that.

"S-So? That was then! This is now! I think I can handle a little scaring!"

"Alright! That's my Rae! Now let's go, everyone's getting ready and we need to be there to help." Kaoru grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me down the hallways towards their classroom. I was a little nervous about this whole courage tournament. I know I was a complete and total fraidy cat when we went to the movies, so how was I supposed to act brave in a stupid test of courage tournament?

When we got to the twins' classroom, Kaoru told me to wait outside while they went in to talk to one of their classmates. They said they were going to sign me up on their team along with Haruhi, but the class rep apparently wasn't too happy.

"You can't let a class 2-A student on your team! This tournament is only for class 1-A students!"

"C'mon class rep," Hikaru said.

"Rae's looking forward to playing with us," Kaoru said.

"I don't care. She's not a part of our class, so she can't participate!"

"What if we said she's the bravest girl in the school?"

My eyes widened. "Uh…guys…?"

"What do you mean?" class rep asked.

The twins smirked evilly and put an elbow on each of his shoulders.

"Well, for one thing, she's Rae Nakamura, and she can kick some serious butt if anyone messes with her."

My face began to turn red. "Guys…"

"And if anything happens, she'll be there to protect us," Kaoru smiled.

"Guys…"

The class rep of class 1-A looked over at me and bit his lip. "Well…I don't know…"

"C'mon! We'll make it all worth while!"

"Well…I guess its okay…."

"Yay!" the twins cheered. "We're gonna win the tournament for sure!"

"Wait guys! I don't think this is such a great idea."

They looked over their shoulders at me and quirked a brow. "Why not? You said you were up to it."

"Well, yeah, I am. But I don't think you had to go and _lie_to your class representative."

"Oh c'mon Rae, we didn't lie," Hikaru said.

"We were just stretching the truth."

I glared at them. "But you know I'm a total fraidy cat and I'm _not_the bravest girl here. Heck, Haruhi's probably braver than me!"

"Yeah, but can she kick butt?"

"….Well, no…I don't think so."

"Then it's settled! We have you on our team so we're going to win the tournament! No matter what!"

I bit my lip and swallowed hard. Maybe the twins were getting in over their heads about this. Sure they wanted me on their team and have a great time but…they seemed too excited about it.

When the class rep put me on the teams list with the twins, he discussed with us what the rules to the tournament were. We were told to go to a certain section in the school, wait there, and when another team passed by our area, we scare them by jumping out at them.

Well, night time started rolling in and me, the twins, and Haruhi got into our positions and waited for our turn to scare the coming students.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Hikaru said. "I can't wait to see the look on our classmates' faces when we scare the crap out of them!"

"Me either," Kaoru said.

I smiled softly and sat down on the floor next to Kaoru. "You guys really like scaring people don't you?"

"It's all fun and games anyway. So why not?"

I smirked and looked around. "So uh…when do we know if it's our turn or not?"

"Whenever we hear footsteps coming from those stairs," Kaoru said, pointing at the stairs.

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

As time started to go by and there were no signs of anybody coming our direction, the twins started getting fidgety.

"When are they coming?" Hikaru asked.

"It's been at least half an hour!"

"Chill out guys," Haruhi said. "You'll get your chance to scare someone. Just be patient."

As the twins kept pacing back and forth, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"Uh…guys? Did you see that?"

The three of them stopped and looked at me. "See what?"

"I'm not sure…a shadow went by just now…"

"Aw, look at that! Rae's scared!" Hikaru teased.

"Are not!"

Just then, a sudden knocking sound erupted from up the stairs. Confused, we glanced up and saw something bouncing down the stairs. Squinting my eyes to get a better look, I noticed it was a skull, which landed right in front of my feet.

"Eeeek!" I screamed.

"No way!" Kaoru said. "It's a sneak attack from the A-team!"

"Hey, it's not your turn guys! Follow the rules!" Hikaru said, kicking the skull angrily which sent it bouncing against the stair walls.

"Yeah, you show 'em!" Kaoru clapped.

Then, a voice echoed from the top of the stairs.

"My skull…my skull…"

Chills started going up my spine. "Uh, guys?"

Before I could pull them away and run for my life, a foot stepped into view and we saw a woman in a long white robe with black hair.

"Why did you kick…my skull?"

Looking at the ghoulish woman, my heart leaped out of my chest and I grabbed Kaoru's wrist and started running for my life. Of course, Hikaru and Haruhi did the same, but they took off in the other direction.

"Rae! Slow down for a second!" Kaoru said.

Unable to hear him due to the loud pounding in my ears, I opened random doors to classrooms to find a hiding place, but they were filled with other creepy things!

In one room, Mori-sempai was dressed up as Frankenstein, and Honey-sempai was in another room dressed with a pumpkin on his head. Normally these things wouldn't scare me, but I was so scared to death at this point, that anything would scare me.

Opening another door, I saw Pen and Lesha dressed up as a cat and wolf.

"Happy Halloween Rae!" they said.

"Eeek!" I screamed, continuing to run for my life.

They sweat-dropped and swapped confused glances.

As I kept trying to run for my life, Kaoru finally caught up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hold on a sec here Rae!"

Before I could stop to catch a breath or hold onto Kaoru for comfort, someone came from out of nowhere and pushed me and Kaoru into a nearby science room and locked us in.

"Hehehe, my strategy worked out perfectly!" Nekozawa said from outside the classroom.

"Hey!" Kaoru said, pounding on the door. "Let us out!" Without an answer, he sighed and slid down the door. "Damn it, we're locked in." Noticing I wasn't answering, Kaoru looked over at me and saw that I had my knees pulled into my chest and my face hidden. "Hey…you okay Rae?"

I shook my head and sobbed. "I'm scared for my life! I never knew I could be this terrified!"

He gave me a saddened look and pulled me into his arms. "Hey, it's alright. You'll be okay." As he rubbed my back, my shaking hands took hold of his uniform jacket and I sobbed in his chest. "I should've never let you join this tournament. I know you'd be totally scared, but I thought it'd be fun for you too." He then gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this Rae."

I sniveled and shook my head. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I can't believe I'm a totally fraidy cat over something like this. Especially at the movies! I'm in high school now; I don't need to be afraid of these types of things. I wish I could be braver for you Kaoru, instead of this scaredy cat that I am."

"But you were brave Rae, don't you understand? It took courage for you to step in and be a part of the tournament. Plus, if you hadn't participated, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

I stuck my lower lip out. "Yeah, you'd still be at your post having a great time trying to scare the other teams."

He laughed. "No silly, I meant we wouldn't be locked in this closet together, with you in my arms."

I sniveled and wiped the tears out of my eyes and saw his arms wrapped around me. He did have a point. If we hadn't got scared, we'd still be out there with Haruhi and Hikaru and wouldn't be having our "alone time".

I smiled softly and cuddled into Kaoru. "Thanks for everything Kaoru."

"No problem Rae," he said.

I looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the lips, happy that he was here to protect me.

As time started to slowly pass, we finally heard something from outside of the classroom.

"Kaoru? Are you in there?" It was Hikaru. He moved whatever was locking us in out of the way and opened the doors. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru smiled. "Hikaru…"

As the two loving brothers hugged each other, Haruhi came up from behind Hikaru huffing and puffing.

"What's wrong with you? I get us out…and you go tearing off by yourself!"

"Hehe…sorry…"

Kaoru and I looked at them in question and quirked a brow.

"Well…we should probably head back and look for everyone," I said. "They're probably wondering where we're all at."

The others nodded and we headed back towards the garden.

"There they are!" the girl named Renge said.

"We've been so worried about the four of you!" Kurakano said.

As we walked up to the rest of the 1-A class, people were asking why we had left our post.

"Wait, wasn't that you guys trying to scare us?" Kaoru asked.

"What? We didn't do anything."

"Eeeek!" the two girls, Kurakano and Renge screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Outside by the window!"

"There's a dark figure!"

Unsure of what the two of them were talking about, we looked up to see a huge, cat looking shadow. At that moment, I felt my heart give out once again and I screamed my lungs out. Everyone did, and everyone had passed out, including me.

The next day, we read on the Ouran Chronicle that Nekozawa was the one behind all of the scaring. The skull bouncing down the stares, locking me and Kaoru in the science room, and the giant Belzeneff shadow – all of it was him.

"That Nekozawa is such a jerk," Hikaru groaned.

"How did we not know that was Belzeneff?" Kaoru asked.

"Rae!" I heard Pen and Lesha shout. I turned around to see them running up to me. "What happened to you last night? You looked so scared! And we weren't even trying to scare you!"

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry guys, we were in a tournament and I was getting overly scared that I was being afraid of everything I guess."

"Aw, she's so cute!" Lesha said, hugging me tightly.

"Are not! Not when it comes to being scared!"

"That's what makes you so adorable!"

I groaned as Kaoru walked up to me. "Well, should we get going?"

I smirked and nodded. "Yeah, sure thing." I looked over at Pen and Lesha and waved to them. "I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna head home with Kaoru."

"Okay!" they said. "See you later!"

"As for _you _mister!" I heard Lesha say to Hikaru. "You have a lot of explaining to do! Why were you trapped in a net with Haruhi?"

"We were being chased! I swear!"

"Uh huh, I'll believe it when I see it!"

I giggled at the two, looked up at Kaoru, and hugged him tightly. "Shall we?"

He smirked and pecked my lips. "Yes we shall."

Smiling happily, we walked side by side and headed over to my car. Even though last night was probably the most frightening night of my life, I had a great time. I had an even better time knowing Kaoru was there to comfort me.

As Kaoru and I got in my car, I couldn't help but feel like our relationship would become something great. We both loved each other with all our hearts, and we'd do anything for the other. I couldn't wait to see where our future would lead us.

* * *

Woo! Finally done! Sorry for the long wait guys. College has been getting in the way and there are _so_many papers to write. But I had time off today and Halloween is right around the corner, so I figured I'd write this. Hope you liked it! I did, I thought it was really cute ^^ Please review! I want to know what you guys thought of this chapter. Thanks, love you all!


End file.
